Singularities
by MistressSpin
Summary: One off fictions primarily featuring LeeKara. Ratings marked in the title header.
1. Chapter 1

Okay…first fan fiction ever. So yeah…it's short. But fun.

Title: Down and Dirty

Author: Monti

Date: August 17, 2005

Rating: Mmm R, just to be safe

Pairing: L/K

Word Count: 586

Category: AU

Warnings: None that I know of

Spoilers: Again, none that I know of

The flight deck was nearly empty; only the Chief and Specialist Cally remained. The Chief was sitting on a stool at one of the workstations, catching up on some paperwork. Specialist Cally was doing some clean up around the perimeter of the flight deck with her push broom, every once in a while stopping to spray down a workstation and wipe it down.

Neither of them was really paying attention to the two pilots in a darkened corner of the deck where a mangled Viper was waiting on extensive repairs. Cally was working her way around the flight deck and getting closer the Viper, but wasn't really close enough to see who was over there.

Besides, it was pretty dark in that corner. She was, however, making pretty good time and would be close to them soon…she just hoped none of the nuggets decided to try the chief's patience by sneaking in a quickie on the flight deck.

"Damn, this is an awkward angle."

"Yeah, but we'll fit. There's room for both of us, it'll just be tight."

_The sound of something smacking into the Viper._

"Ouch! Frak that hurt."

Rustling sounds… 

"Move over a little…let me get closer."

"OK, this is good"

"Help me out here, will you? Take my hand"

"Sure. There…oh yeah – that's the spot."

"Did I find it?…I can't really see."

"Uh Huh…You found it alright."

Specialist Cally moved closer to the pilots and was now picking up snatches of their conversation. Frak, she thought to herself…the Chief was going to be pissed.

"Good. Because I can't frakking see anything…you're going to have help guide me in."

"OK. I can do that…"

More rustling sounds… 

"…Ah, move your hand up…just a little…oh…there, right there…"

"I've got it? You're sure?"

"Oh, I'm sure…Hurry, move a little faster…"

"Uh, you're going to have to hold on a little tighter…and…I can't quite reach…"

"Yes you can…Gods you're there…you're there, just a little more…"

"A little more???"

"Oh…Gods…Lee. Almost…almost…just…a…little…further…"

Frak! Cally thought to herself…it was the CAG. What the hell should she do?

"Umm, Captain?"

Whack!! 

"Frak!"

Lee poked his head out from under the mangled Viper. "What is it Specialist? I'm kinda busy here." He looked pointedly at the other set of feet underneath the Viper.

Cally turned pink. "Oh, sorry…I didn't mean to interrupt…I'll just be moving along." She started to back away.

"Wait…Can you hand me your cleaning rag? Kara and I finally found the leak in the fuel line of the Viper and almost have it patched up. You know what a bitch it is to get to, that's why we're both working on it."

Cally's face flamed red. "Ohhh. Sure. No problem…I'll just grab another one later." Her relief and blush didn't go unnoticed by Lee.

"Why, Specialist Cally…what exactly did you think you were interrupting?" A wide grin spread across Lee's face.

Cally lowered her eyes and said sheepishly, "You don't want to know, Sir." And with that she spun around and almost ran to the supply area.

Lee looked over at Kara, raised an eyebrow and said "Apparently it sounded like we were doing something other than repairing a viper. Wanna hazard a guess?" They both burst out laughing.

Kara threw the rag at Lee. "Alright, big man, get back under here…I'm not finished with you yet."

FIN


	2. Chapter 2

Title: An Answer to Fate

Author: Monti

Date: February 13, 2007

Rating: Mmm R, just to be safe

Pairing: L/K

Word Count: 2711

Category: AU

Warnings: Angst-o-rama

Spoilers: Major Speculation Fic…

Author's Note: This one's for a friend's request…not quite what she asked for…but close. (grins) Spec based on a set of the 'false' sides floating around toward the end of the season. Written before the actual finale...so not everything matches up. 

AN ANSWER TO FATE 

Kara sat in Isolation, an IV drip in her arm hydrating her system and replenishing essential nutrients. It had been four days since she'd had sustenance and two weeks of half rations prior to that. But she'd made it out, worse for the experience, but out.

Six months with the Cylons.

Four months of being poked, prodded, stroked, stimulated, tormented and tortured by six different Cylon models. 

And for what? 

A stupid 'special' destiny foretold in some ancient texts?

They'd been smart and saved Leoben for last. By the time she was taken by Centurion escort to him, she'd figured out enough to know that docile was the game of the day. Leoben, not letting Kara leave his side, spent days in the chamber with the Hybrid. So she played along, sitting with him and listened to the Hybrid drone on and on in the abstract way it had of doing.

Leoben told Kara he wanted her to listen to the words, hear them, _feel_ them. Eventually Kara tuned out the various ramblings that were Baseship related and started picking up the musings of destiny related details. It got to a point where she almost knew what the Hybrid would say before it uttered the words. The connection was weird, somewhat intuitive, and oddly Kara didn't question it. 

And it was how she discovered what the Cylons were after.

They were after her…

Literally.

She was the key.

The bridge…between life and death, Cylon and human, destiny, fate, gods, goddesses, and the one who cannot be named. It was all laid out in front of her and everything clicked into place. She held the fate of two races in her hands and neither of them knew it.

The event that landed her in the hands of the Cylons, the swirling mandala she'd entered then hurtled through, had been a piece of the puzzle…one she'd been certain would mean her death. Her guide, the Hybrid presenting itself as Leoben, had told her to let it happen. It was a new beginning and nothing to fear.

Well she didn't fear it.

Not anymore.

It _was_ a new beginning, all her sins wiped away…a clean slate and she held the knowledge close to her heart. And when Leoben finally assumed she couldn't yet understand the Hybrid he told her it was okay. They would take some time, get reacquainted and she would come to know her heart. And realize he belonged there.

Kara played along. She talked to Leoben, told him her secrets, her fears, her insecurities,gaining his trust. For an entire month they did nothing but converse on every topic Leoben could think of…philosophy was a favorite, but he discussed poetry as well...as a concession to her. During that month Kara was free to explore the ship, with an escort, and she wandered the ever-changing landscape carefully taking it all in.

The next month saw an alteration in demeanor for the relationship. The others were impatient with the progress forcing Leoben to revise his plans. The change was subtle at first with a touch here, a caress there. By the end of the week, Kara was suspicious but continued to play along.

Another week passed before she realized the food was drugged and she only figured it out because she lost patches of time. Leoben also became more aggressive in his pursuit and Kara knew it was time to make a plan.

For the next two weeks she only ate half her food and suffered through Leoben's special brand of 'love', pretending a responsiveness that made her skin crawl. But she was allowed to move about the ship freely now, without the escort, so she endured the long, slow, numbing kisses that had her heaving what little she ate afterwards.

In the guise of quiet wandering, she mapped out a route to the docking bay. The trick to the ever-changing landscape was to ignore it and focus on what she knew. She counted steps and turns and twists for three different routes during the last week she was on board.

Then she stopped eating the food.

Her mind needed to be sharp if she was going to pull this off. After every meal, she'd excuse herself, find the closest empty head and force herself to throw it all up. She loaded up on fluids to combat the dehydration but it helped only minimally.

And all the while, she continued to feed Leoben's delusion that she'd finally be willing to accept him in her heart.

The day before her planned departure, Kara almost stumbled into a meeting between five of the seven models. Staying out of sight, she listened to their heated debate regarding the plans for her destiny. 

What she overheard was vital information and it completely gutted her. Stunned, she considered leaving that very moment but knew it was impossible. On top of that, there was a deep-seated anger coiling through her belly and the need for revenge became her guiding factor.

Dining later with Leoben, she pretended the food still had her malleable as she quietly listened to him expound on the meaning of love. Without the narcotic effect of the drugs, it was difficult not to spew her rage...but she knew she'd need every scrap of strength she had for her escape.

With the meal complete, Kara excused herself, promising to return and allowing her gaze to hint at something else. The quick flash of teeth from Leoben's grin made her cringe inwardly, but she gave no hint of what was coming.

She hit the head and after expelling the contents of her stomach, Kara removed the knife she'd secreted away from it's hiding place in her boot. She palmed the blade, familiarizing herself with its weight and heft.

It was time.

Standing just inside the entrance of the space she'd grown to hate, she struck a seductive pose. When she called Leoben's name softly, he turned, face lighting up at her provocative pretense. He didn't see the knife leave her hand, didn't realize what had happened until it was sticking out of chest…his pierced heart beating the final few staccatos of life.

Walking calmly over to him, Kara loomed over his body waiting for his breathing to cease. "My heart will never accept you. Never." Yanking the knife out, she didn't take time to clean the blade as she exited the room.

Driven by rage and adrenaline, she traced one of the paths in her head, encountering no one as she made her way to a stolen Raptor. Panic hit her when she realized the bird was tied down and she cursed the fates while kicking at the cables. She sat, while tears of pain and anger pricked behind her eyelids as defeat settled over her.

Drawing in shuddering breath, she stood again…no time to rail at her own stupidity. A Centurion could patrol through at any moment and she needed to regroup. Walking around the Raptor, she tried to think of something, anything she could use to release the machine.

At wit's end, she glared at the cables, muttering. "Sure would be nice if you frakkers just fell off?" And to her shock, they did exactly that. "Frak me." She took a startled step back staring at the released coils lying loosely on the deck.

Not wasting time, she popped the release and scrambled inside. Kara didn't wait for the hatch to seal all the way before firing up the machine…timing would be crucial from this point on.

Lack of nourishment had the control panel swimming in front of her but Kara could fly in her sleep. She prayed it wouldn't come to that as her shaky hand grasped the throttle to gently ease the Raptor into flight. A group of Centurions clanked into her line of sight and for a moment Kara thought it was over. But she distinctly heard a voice in her head, the voice of the Hybrid, that told her to 'Go' so she continued onward.

Two Centurions brought out their weapons' appendages and Kara knew she was going to die. Die...and not make it back to the fleet to give them the information she had. She didn't cease flight, but her eyes slid closed and she sucked in a breath waiting for death to claim her.

Instead…the metal bullet heads exploded as she flew by them, shards of metal hitting the window as she passed through the carnage.

Once again she heard a voice echoing through her mind. "The key. The answer. True child of destiny. Go forth. Go forth. Bridge the gap." And then Kara was off the Baseship in open space and she knew she wouldn't be followed or chased. "End of line," were the last words she heard before she hit the jump coordinates and winked out of sight.

She was headed home.

Now she was here. Waiting for debriefing, knowing it would be brutal and not wanting to deal with it. But deal she would…because her information was crucial. And what she wanted would never be hers…not now.

Lee was gone.

Dead.

Not just dead.

Murdered.

The entire ship mourned him…black armbands, solemn faces. No one told her, they didn't have to.

She knew.

The catch in Dee's voice when she requested a secure line to Galactica Actual confirmed it. The look on the Admiral's face as she exited the reacquired Raptor kept her from speaking it out loud. She didn't need to say the words…they hung there between them.

He didn't embrace her and she understood why he couldn't. Because he'd lost another son and the grief was still raw and comfort wasn't welcome. She felt the same. He grasped her elbow as he guided her to sickbay and even that small amount of contact felt wrong somehow.

She was too late and her stomach clenched with the knowledge. Even now while she waited for Helo and Adama, catching snatches of conversation here and there, her mind reeled trying to think of anything but what was to come.

Because she was guilty.

_She_ was the reason Lee was dead.

And she knew who killed him.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After wrapping the debrief, Kara left sickbay with orders to hit the mess and get some solid food into her. She would make her way there eventually but there was something she needed to do, someone she needed to see first.

And it wouldn't wait.

Crewmembers gaped at her as if they were seeing a ghost. A quick shake of her head had them all continuing about their business. They would know soon enough where she'd been the past six months and she had things to take care of.

The pilots' quarters were jammed with people when she entered. At any other time she would have laughed her ass off at the stunned silence that greeted her not two seconds after she shut the hatch…but not today.

Nothing about today amused her.

She didn't give anyone a chance to speak…just strode across the floor to her old bunk. The curtains were drawn and light chatter could be heard behind them. Kara broke the number one rule of pilot code by grabbing the fabric and swishing it open to reveal the couple behind the dark material…au natural no less…as they scrambled for cover.

Gazing dispassionately at the sight before her, Kara's voice grated harshly when she spoke. "Hey Sammy. I'm home." She continued to stand, staring at the man she married as he tried to shield the former deck hand, Diana Seelix, from the prying eyes surrounding them.

A moment of stunned silence later, Sam finally found his voice. "Frak." Wrapping a spare blanket around himself, he swung his legs over the side of the bunk. "Kara." He tried to stand up to greet her and wondered when she made him wait, while looking at him with cold, dead eyes before finally stepping back to give him room. "What the hell happened? We thought you were dead when your Viper exploded." He had the blanket tucked around his hips and went to pull Kara into his arms. "Where were you? How did you survive?" He didn't see it coming when Kara drew back her knee then shoved it forward into his groin. Hard.

Sam dropped like a stone, pain exploding through his body. Gasping in agony, shuddering on the floor he cocked his head as much as he could to look at her. "I thought…gods, Kara it hurts…I thought you were dead." Assuming she'd done him in because of Seelix, he tried to explain through the haze of misery. "Six months. Gone six months. Didn't know. I swear." He couldn't stop it…the pain was too much. He heaved his guts right there on the floor while the entire room watched.

Kara slowly shook her head back and forth. "You are so painfully stupid." Unable to hold back, she kicked him in the ribs. Hard. "Get up and get dressed." Reaching down she grabbed his hair and lifted his head up so he could see her eyes. "We've got some things to discuss, honey." The last word was all but snarled as she let his head drop back down.

Standing straight, she faced the room of stunned pilots. "This man is a Cylon collaborator." The words were barely out of her mouth before the eruption of responses had her shouting for quiet. "Shut up…I'm not finished." Things quieted down but there was an ugly vibe edging the silence…and it was going to get uglier.

Gesturing at Sam with a flourish, she laid the rest of it out. "Colonel Tigh may have dealt the fatal blow that killed Lee…but Sam's the one who ordered his death." She had to scream for quiet again as the pilots exploded with fury. "A marine escort is coming for him in fifteen minutes…" Kara waited until Sam's pain hazed eyes met hers before saying her final words. "Make it hurt guys. Make it frakking hurt." Flicking a glance at Seelix she turned and walked across the room as the pilots closed rank behind her. She drew strength from the rage and anger that emanated from them letting it wash over her as she undogged the hatch and stepped through sealing it shut behind her. A satisfied smile settled over her features at the roar that erupted as she walked away.

She was done.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The next day, Kara stood alone pondering the last six months. Everything, _everything_ she endured at the hands of the Cylons was worth the knowledge she now had. Two additional collaborators, both in extremely sensitive positions, had been arrested and jailed.

Her 'special destiny' sprawled before her and she would fulfill her part…as a testament to Lee. He'd been murdered because she loved him. 

The Cylons needed that bond to be destroyed. 

But the one thing they didn't understand was that love…real, honest, true-to-its-core love could never be killed. 

And that's what she felt for Lee.

It's what she would always feel for him.

Her eyes squeezed shut. She wouldn't cry…that wasn't why she was there. Making herself open them again, she smiled the first true smile she had in days as she gazed at the sight before her.

Leave it to Lee...the man had an entire section of the Memorial wall. Pictures, mementos, a set of wings…hell...even a flight roster covered every inch of space. Her fingers traced over everything, as if by touching them she could touch him. Her eyes landed on the picture of Zak and her with Lee and tears burned again but she blinked them away when her vision blurred.

Startled out of her reverie when a hand gently squeezed her shoulder, she looked up to catch the Admiral's reflection behind her. She held his gaze in the protective glass frame that held the photo of father and sons.

They didn't speak…no words were needed. Adama's face was full of pain and sadness and Kara's lips quivered as the grief finally hit her. She turned, putting her arms around the man she considered a father because she loved both his sons. Adama's arms went slowly around her as they stood in the corridor and she finally let herself grieve.

And for the first time…so did he. 

FIN


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Not my usual pairing…see Author's note for the inspiration. It was challenging to write for characters we don't know much about…but it was tremendous fun also. (grins)

Title: Five Times Gunny and Mathias Share a Drink

Author: Monti

Date: June 27, 2007

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Gunny/Mathias…Yes…you read that right. (giggles)

Word Count: 5822

Category: Romance/Missing Scenes

Warnings: Angst, Violence (part 5)

Spoilers: Through season three…Spec for season 4

Author's Note: Written for Pi…cause she's awesome. We were chatting and I decided I want to see Gunny and Mathias sitting around having a drink while they did a running commentary on the rest of the crew. Pi upped the ante and asked for a scene with Gunny and Mathias after she escapes the algae planet. I'm hoping this sort of combines the two. (grins)

I take some creative license with quarters so the setting fits my plot.

Oh…and I totally made up the name for Gunny…and the first name for Mathias. At least she has a last name. (LOL)

Final Note: Pi tossed out the juicy morsel for the ending…blame her. (LOL)

FIVE TIMES GUNNY AND MATHIAS SHARE A DRINK

ONE

A laid-up Gunny hated the fact that Doc Cottle was keeping him overnight for observation.

Hell…it wasn't the first time he'd been shot. Probably wouldn't be the last, either.

And it was his leg! Not like the bullet hit vital organs or anything. Stupid frakking doctors. He was a marine, dammit.

Mathias nodded briskly at Ishay when the medic exited the alcove she was headed into. She waited until Layne rounded the corner then pulled the curtain around for privacy. It was a bit of a risk…but she thought it worth the trouble.

It was what she'd want a fellow grunt to do for her. Nobody liked being out of commission.

Checking the closure of the curtain, Mathias turned to meet the hopeful gaze of Gunny. She almost laughed, but stopped herself not wanting to draw any undue attention from the staff.

Nodding his head, he greeted his visitor. "Gunny." He hoped his counterpart wasn't just there to wish him well.

Mathias rolled her eyes at his joke. Because their ranks were the same he'd started referring to her as 'Gunny' whenever he bumped into her on their downtime until it developed into a kind of 'thing' with them. Gunnery Sergeant Daniel Makepeace might be from Pegasus and might be typically rough and ready but he had a wicked sense of humor. And Mathias liked that in a man…this one in particular.

Not missing a beat, she followed with her usual response. "Gunny." Glancing around to make sure they were well and truly alone, she pulled out the bottle of home brew she'd stashed in her fatigues.

With a smirk, she held it up shaking it a little to show it the jar was full. "Thought maybe you could use a drink." Placing the container on the bedside table, she carefully unscrewed the lid.

Groaning in appreciation, Gunny's head hit the propped up pillow. "Thank the gods." He licked his lips before grinning ruefully. "R & R sure went to shit." Now that was an understatement…he'd lost men…but at least he'd pulled Starbuck's ass out of the fire.

Mathias smiled sadly. Marines were never really 'off duty' as the situation on Cloud Nine proved.

And they'd lost enough people. She'd bet her next pay grade that clawed at him more than the leg did.

Shooting a glance his way, she commiserated. "Yeah. Heard that." Sliding the bottle in front of him, she watched him swallow at least five times before stopping. Her kind of man.

It took a second to recover from the liquid burn in his throat, but as soon as he could speak he rasped. "Much appreciated." Handing the jar over, he got a kick out of it when she raised it in mock toast then knocked back a healthy portion herself. His kind of woman.

Nodding at the chair beside the bed, Gunny asked. "Keep a guy company?" He'd love to get to know her better. Besides, he hated to drink alone.

Mathias pondered the invite for all of two seconds. What the hell? She didn't have anyplace she had to be.

Winking at him, she decided to run with it. Turning the chair around, she dropped down on it and leaned her arms on the backrest. "Thought you'd never ask."

fin

TWO

(New Caprica – Underground Bunkers)

The recently rescued detainees were all assembled, listening as Tyrol outlined the plan of action to get them the frak off this rock.

One small glitch. They were counting on two battlestars.

Mathias hated to break it to them…but she did. "No Pegasus. Just Galactica." And yeah…that got the resistance leaders' attention.

Roslin peppered her with questions. "Why? Why no Pegasus?" Her sharp glance was also tinged with concern. "What happened?"

The former president was asking her? She was a marine following orders. "Don't know, sir. Way beyond my pay grade." But damned if that wasn't the question on everyone lower than an XO's mind before they separated.

This planned was frakked at best, doomed to fail at worst. Being a marine, she was trained to follow orders and questioning the wisdom of their commanding officers' was something she didn't indulged in. Often.

Unless it was sitting with Gunny in an empty mess, a bottle of ambrosia on the table between them. Grabbing what might be the last moments they'd spend together their conversation naturally fell to debating the pros and cons of their respective missions.

Gunny was headed out with Commander Adama and what was left of the remaining fleet. Admiral Adama tapped Mathias for the New Caprica mission. Assigned to protect the Cylon officer so she could make contact with the insurgence leaders.

Orders were orders…and both would follow them.

But not until Gunny had to catch the last transport out for the Pegasus.

So they drank. Slowly. Knowing when the bottle was empty it would be over. Neither was really sure what 'it' was, but finding out wasn't exactly an option now.

Duty called.

When the last glass was empty, Gunny stood, ready to make tracks for the hangar deck.

His face solemn, betraying nothing. "You take care." It was all in his eyes…the regret of not knowing.

Mathias gave a curt nod. "Will do." Her own gaze was level…expressing her disappointment.

They weren't in uniform as both were on downtime until they lit out for their respective posts. And they both held the same rank, but he still snapped off a salute, indicative of his respect for her.

Then he truly surprised her by stepping forward and leaning down to plant a quick, hard kiss on her lips.

Not one to beat about, when he made to pull back, Mathias fisted her hand in his shirt and yanked him into a much more heated embrace. Rising from the chair, lips still meshed with his, she backed him up against the bulkhead deepening the kiss as they went.

Not to be outdone, Gunny switched their positions, trapping her hips with his before lifting her up to gain access to her throat, scorching a line of kisses down to the collar of her shirt.

Wrapping a single leg around both of his, Mathias kept him pressed against her, letting the heat flare between them a moment, before regretfully dropping her foot to the floor. Neither spoke as Gunny snagged the empty bottle from the table and backed out of the mess. It was too bad they couldn't take things further…they didn't have the time.

But it was a helluva goodbye.

If the insurgence were lucky…they'd get off this frakking rock.

And she might just be able to have another drink with the gunny.

"What about your evac plan?"

fin

THREE

Mathias scanned the makeshift lounge on the Rising Star looking for Makepeace. She didn't know if he'd received the request to meet her here, but either way she planned to get falling down stupid drunk. Between the quarantine, hauling sick Cylon prisoners around the ship…finding out they're after Earth, and a massively botched op to eliminate the Cylon threat she'd pretty much passed her saturation level for bullshit.

Hell…she might just blow past stupid drunk and head straight for passed out unconscious.

Angling further into the small area, her eyes fell on the Gunny sitting at a small, intimate table raising an eyebrow in invitation. On the table in front of him were two glass tumblers and a full bottle. Her lips curved up in an answering smile. Figured he'd be a step ahead of her…not that she was complaining. It sure as hell saved time.

Making her way through the crowded, too small room she arrived at the table, pulled out the chair and nodded at the bottle. "Gonna pour me some of that?" Sitting down with a tired smile, she all but cheered when he picked up the bottle.

Breaking the seal, Gunny jerked his head in acknowledgement. "You got it." After filling her glass he waited until she'd drained it then poured her another one.

Then he filled his own glass.

Picking it up, he raised it to her. "Helluva week." He swallowed back the alcohol while she did the same.

He didn't say anything else. Didn't have to really. The last few days had been a bitch. Lines of fatigue creased her forehead and her eyes held a simmering anger. It was well banked…but there nonetheless.

He didn't blame her. Their one chance to completely defeat the entire Cylon force was blown to hell. And by one of their own…had to be. They were all pissed…rightfully so. If he were Mathias…he'd be hell bent on getting as drunk as he possibly could to wipe that bitter taste away. But he had a feeling the evening might take a different direction…if they played their cards right.

Pouring again, he shifted closer to the table, their close proximity letting him casually work his knee between hers. After the kiss they'd shared on the eve of splitting the fleet, he figured she'd be open to something more. Since the rescue they'd been too busy trying to reintegrate to pick up where they left off that night.

Her eyes held his while she downed the contents of her glass, the liquid sliding down her throat in three gulps. At the same time the tumbler hit the table, he felt her foot hook around his ankle to draw him in a little closer. The anger and fatigue were still on her face but so was a knowing look and if he wasn't mistaken…his opening for more.

Emptying his own glass, he deliberately poured the remainder of the bottle in both tumblers. It was part challenge, part easy out. A way to let her know he was game for whatever. No regrets. No strings. Her call.

Mathias regarded the man sitting across from her. She wanted what he offered. But being attracted to him was a double-edged sword. Lords knew she could use the release that would come from going a couple of rounds in bed with him…and if that's all it was she thought she could walk away, no harm, no foul. But if it turned into something more…well…she'd be a-okay with that, too. As far as she was concerned, she couldn't lose.

Decision made, she glanced down at her drink then leveled her gaze back on his. By unspoken agreement they lifted their glasses at the same time and finished off the alcohol. Gazes still locked, the plan acknowledged, they placed the emptied glasses on the table and made their way out of the bar.

Falling into step beside Makepeace, Mathias let him take the lead. He secured a room for them then raised an eyebrow, indicating she could walk away now, if she chose. Her response was to grab the key card and ask 'Which way?'

Makepeace pointed out the direction. Following behind, he was happy to watch her stride confidently through the corridors.

He wondered if she'd changed her mind when she paused outside the room without keying the card…especially when she turned and leaned against the hard surface of the door. Was caught off guard when she grabbed his shirt jerking him into a kiss that practically singed his hair off before he responded in kind, turning the tables on her.

When she let him go, she was breathing hard. "That was an up-front thank you." Reaching around, she slid the card in the slot and opened the door then backed inside the room.

Following her in, he wondered aloud. "What for?" Catching the look on her face, he figured it out. The anger and fatigue were gone…replaced by anticipation and expectation.

Reved up about something not related to Cylons for the first time in days, Mathias looked up and saw that he got it. "You know what for…for knowing exactly what to do to get the job done." Tossing the keycard on the bedside table she made her way back to where he stood just inside the door.

Being responsible for her change in mood was a job he could live with. "I'm a marine. It's what I do." And he'd be damned if he wasn't going to keep doing it.

Her mouth curved up in a smile just this side of wicked. "Frakkin' A." And with a shove of her boot she closed the door and let him get to work.

fin

FOUR

Daniel Makepeace stood on the hangar deck waiting for Mathias to exit from one of the docking Raptors. She was damn lucky to be in one piece…all the returning ground crew was. Between the nukes, the Cylons, and the frakking star going supernova their safe arrival was nothing short of a damn miracle.

Dragging equipment out of the Raptor, Mathias felt his gaze as soon as she hit the ramp. Depositing the gear in front of the waiting deckhand, she signed off on the waiting clipboard then looked around for the man she wanted to see.

Spying him along the edge of the crowd, Mathias made her way past Captain Thrace and Major Adama reuniting with their spouses…good to see both women made it back…especially considering the tense standoff between the major and Anders. Walking to stand in front of Gunny, she was covered with sweat, grime and bits of the gods awful algae, but gods, _gods_…it was good to see him.

Makepeace thought she was the most awesome thing he'd ever seen. Didn't matter that she was covered in dirt and dust from head to toe and looking worse for the wear. She'd made it back and that's what counted.

He didn't speak…just raised his hand and cupped her face for a moment before sliding his fingers to the back of her head while he closed the distance between them. Wrapping his arms around her, he said a silent thank you to the gods.

Mathias knew she smelled like sweat and swamp…but caved in to the need to rest her forehead against his. Stepping back and getting a look at him, she shook her head at the transference of dust and grime to his otherwise clean clothes. Now they'd both need a shower. More than glad to see him, her eyes showed it and since he was already dirty she grabbed his arm and led him away from the rest of the crew. They would all debrief tomorrow and no one would miss them for a couple of hours. She wanted their reunion to be private.

Gunny didn't question where they were going. They'd had enough time together now for him to know exactly where she was headed. The visitor's quarters had become their prime meeting spot and it had its own head. He knew from experience the algae was sticky, itchy and a pain in the ass to remove…but she'd have a little help with that particular task.

After stopping to pilfer a jug of Tyrol's brew, Mathias filled Daniel in on some of the details. Between finding the temple, searching for the Eye and trying to hold an almost impossible position, the Centurions had managed to shoot down Captain Thrace leaving Lieutenant Dualla to make a rescue attempt. She sketched over the pissing contest between the major and Anders.

That was a story better left told behind closed doors…away from oversized ears and big mouths. There were enough rumors flying around about that little group and adding fuel to the fire wouldn't help. Instead she tried to describe the angry, roiling, multicolored sky that ended up being the Eye of Jupiter but in the end decided you had to be there to really get it.

Makepeace keyed in the code to open the hatch as she finished telling him about discovering their 'former' president in the temple. He added a disgusted snort to her eye roll. If they were both lucky they wouldn't pull guard duty for that one.

After undogging the hatch, he paused before pushing it open. _Lucky._ The close call of barely escaping the collapse of a planet wasn't lost on him. And he needed her to know what she meant to him.

Turning toward Mathias as she made to enter quarters, he stopped her. Catching a hint of question on her face, he knew what to answer…but not how. He wasn't a guy who used a bunch of flowery words and she wasn't a woman who needed them. But he had to tell her what he felt.

Still blocking her entry, he smoothed the loose hair back from her face. "If you hadn't made it back…well…" Pausing, he cleared his throat. "…Well…what I mean is…" Dammit why couldn't he just say it?

Mathias let him off the hook. "I get it, Gunny." She pushed the hatch open far enough for them to duck inside then dragged him in behind her. Turning around, she used one hand to shove the hatch closed while backing him up against it. "You know I feel the same, right?" There it was…out in the open.

Silence filled the room as their eyes held. Both let the moment draw out and hang between them. Then they each took the step that closed the space between them, lips meeting in a crushing kiss.

Coming up for air, Gunny started removing her gear. "Well…all right then." Good to know she had it as bad for him as he did for her. The vest landed in a dusty heap on the floor when drew her into another heated kiss while they both worked on the buttons, snaps, and zippers that got rid of their clothes.

Stepping back Mathias hiked her grungy shirt over her head and tossed it on top of the pile. "Good." She backed him into the shower. "Now that we have that settled…" She kissed him hard on the mouth then turned the water on full blast sucking in a breath as the cold blast hit her.

Ducking under the spray with her, he yanked her to his chest until the water warmed up then he spun her away from him and handed her a washcloth. "You do the front…" He nipped at her neck while squirting a healthy amount of cleanser on the fabric. "Back's covered." Grabbing another cloth he soaped it up and made short work of scrubbing every inch of flesh clean.

Gods, getting the layer of algae off her skin was wonderful. Almost as incredible were the big hands running the washcloth all over her while she rinsed the last of the shampoo out of her hair. She'd have to wash it again for it to be really clean but the worst of the dust and muck were gone. Shoving the length away from her face, she laughed when Daniel hauled her to him for a kiss while letting the water rain over them until he switched it off.

Stepping out of the head, they raced for the bed, tumbling in a tangle of arms and legs on the surface as both battled for control. Never keeping score…they both won in the end. This was the same game they always played heightened by the knowledge that now it was for keeps. They'd been headed toward this for a while now…and it felt good to know they were on the same page.

For Mathias, it was exactly what she wanted. The experience on the planet, the physical and emotional drama of it gave her the edge. Hooking a leg around Daniel's, she flipped him over then straddled his torso. Leaning forward, caught up in the powerful feelings, her lips hit his with almost bruising force. Sliding down and lifting her hips, she sank over his cock curling her fingers into her palm when he hit home.

Pulling away from the kiss, she tossed her head back grinding into the upward thrust of Daniel's hips. The sex was always good between them…but this time…this time it was like a final barrier had been breeched and everything was 'more' and 'better'. More satisfying, more intense, better than great…it was perfect.

The push and buck of hips against skin increased in rhythm. Hands gripped the sheets as bodies moved rapidly toward their approaching climaxes. Their breathing grew heavy and ragged as both edged closer to the release they needed with each other.

Mathias pitched forward, her lips latching onto Daniel's throat, teeth scraping along his skin. His back arched in response, burying his cock more deeply inside her sending her over the edge. Her head hit his shoulder as the orgasm rocked through her, hips moving faster to bring him with her. She was satisfied when she felt him grab her hips and surge up once, twice, to come hard his breath rasping out against her ear. It didn't get any better than this.

Collapsing against his chest, Mathias stayed put until her bones felt solid again. Only then did she roll sideways to slide down beside him. His arm curled around her keeping her snug against his body. Felt good.

For someone who usually jumped out of bed as soon as the sex was over, Daniel was damned content to stay right where he was. Maybe because Jillian Mathias wasn't a clingy, grasping woman. She was tough as nails and gave as good as she got. She didn't suffer fools gladly yet she still managed to keep him laughing with her dry wit. Gods knew that was tough to manage.

Drawing her with him, he leaned over the side of the bed to snag the glass jar with Tyrol's brew. He unscrewed the lid while Mathias bunched up the pillows for a backrest.

Grinning, Jillian maneuvered around so she was facing Daniel. Nodding at the clear liquid, she asked. "What're we drinking to?"

He didn't hesitate to answer. "Us." He raised the jar, drank deeply and let it burn down his throat. As he handed it over, he added. "And to making it out of the fire one more time."

Grabbing the alcohol, Mathias lifted it in return. "I'll drink to that." She took a small sip then leveled her gaze on Makepeace. "And to us." This drink was longer, a healthy gulp as a toast to them.

Daniel's hand moved up her bare thigh to where the jar rested against her skin. His fingers closed over hers before he took the glass and placed it on the floor. Then he drew her into his arms and settled her against his chest. They both needed some solid rack time and they might as well get it here. But there was one last detail he wanted to pin down before sleep.

Nuzzling his lips along her temple, he asked quietly. "So this…you…me…we're good, right?" As far as he was concerned they were perfect…

Mathias raised her head so she could look him in the eye before nodding. "Oh yeah, Gunny. We're more than good." Craning her neck, she kissed him wedging her tongue between his lips as she angled around to straddle his lap.

Makepeace decided sleep was overrated.

fin

FIVE

Earth.

They'd finally found it. Were, in fact, orbiting over their new home.

The revelry was in full force as Daniel walked away from the crowded flight deck teeming with almost everyone on board Galactica. He had a more private meeting in mind to celebrate finding their final destination.

Heading for the obs deck, he stopped to snag a couple of tumblers and a bottle of the 'good stuff'. He had a date with the woman of his dreams and he didn't want to keep her waiting. He'd promised not to.

Not surprisingly, the room was empty when he arrived…everyone who wanted to had already seen the big, beautiful planet with lots of land and water. He crossed the space to stand in front of the huge expanse that looked out into space and down on the rock they were claiming as home. Placing the glasses on a table, he uncorked the bottle and glanced at the clock on the wall.

Almost time.

He poured liquid into both tumblers then left the open bottle on the table between them. Walking the short distance to scan the exterior view, he waited. Everything that led to this final destination crashed through his mind just as it had taken the fleet by storm.

Captain Thrace.

Alive.

To lead the way to earth.

Half the fleet behind her…half out for her blood.

Former Major Adama.

Who saw that one coming?

Commandeered Colonial One for Starbuck and took half the fleet with them.

Man on a mission and nothing would stop him.

President Roslin.

Fighting to survive.

Left behind on Galactica.

Quietly furious yet compelled to follow the signposts left behind by Thrace and the younger Adama.

The Admiral.

Caught off guard.

Rock and a hard place.

He wanted to back his family but supported Roslin to hold the fleet together.

Gaius Baltar

The wild card nobody saw coming.

The man had a contingent of women.

Mucking about in everything and royally screwing shit up.

Baltar knew stuff no one else did…living with the Cylons came in handy and helped him figure some key things out. Roslin was ill, Adama distracted and Gaius tried to take advantage. His 'harem' of worshippers went out, spreading rumors and sowing seeds of discontent among the already frayed tatters of the population.

Roslin and Adama weren't having it. That's where he and Mathias entered into the fray. Dispatched with every marine available and whatever pilots weren't flying CAP they'd led what should have been a textbook mission executed with precision.

Of course that's not how it went down.

While he and his men methodically rounded up the woman and a handful of men on the ship, Mathias took Sam Anders to extract Baltar from his quarters. He'd argued with her about Sam being green. But Jillian insisted he'd need every man he had to maintain control over the zealot-like women who followed Baltar. Anders knew how to fight, had led men during the resistance and the insurgence. She'd worked with him to get off New Caprica and the algae planet…what could go wrong.

_Oh Jillian…if you only knew. _

Baltar was what went wrong. He knew who the final five Cylons were. When Mathias and Anders entered his quarters he was alone and calmly waiting for them. No guards, no sentries…just sitting on a huge, plush chair as if he were king. He motioned them closer, saying he didn't plan to resist.

Approaching cautiously, Jillian on one side, Sam taking the other they made their way to Gaius. The former president sat smugly and waited until they were on either side of him before speaking. "Well now. Isn't this pleasant. All nice and cozy." He crossed his arms in an affable pose.

Sam shot Mathias a questioning look, but she did what she was there to do. "Gaius Baltar, by order of President Roslin I'm placing you in protective custody for removal to Galactica. Please stand up and come with us." She stepped back expecting him to rise so they could leave.

Except he didn't.

Instead he flicked a glance at Anders. "It's just like a switch has been flipped isn't it?" Anders' hiss of response was followed by a sneering smile from Baltar.

In the space of a heartbeat it hit her – Anders was a Cylon. _Son of a bitch._ She backed up aiming her rifle at both men. "Do not move." She darted a quick look at Anders who to his credit appeared shell shocked and mortified…but wasn't denying Baltar's words. "Either of you." Frak. Frak. Frak.

She had to think fast before the surprise wore off and Anders had to pick a side. She sure as hell didn't trust it would be hers. Pissed off and wary, she kept her eyes on both men while reaching up to turn her headset on and call for backup…_backup_…for a simple extraction. Right. Simple.

Seemed they all underestimated Gaius Baltar.

Shifting forward Baltar spoke softly, too softly for her to hear. But the change in Anders was almost instant. She'd just hit the switch for her mic when Sam lunged sending them both to the floor in a heap struggling for control in a tangle of arms, limbs, and gear.

Mathias heard the shot from Sam's sidearm more than she felt it hit just below the sternum. Her hand was wrapped around his throat making him work for every breath. It was almost comical because she could feel the burn spreading throughout her body, feel the sapping weakness that followed it but she couldn't…wouldn't let go of Anders.

That was the scene Makepeace burst into…Jillian cutting off Anders air supply while she lay bleeding out. Already losing color, she turned her head turned toward him and mouthed 'Cylon' before she lost consciousness her hand hitting the floor, Sam collapsing down on her.

Yelling in rage, Daniel was on top of Anders dragging him away from Mathias before the man could even suck air into his inflamed lungs.

"It's not…" Sam choked hard trying drag in enough air to speak. "It's not…not…supposed to be…like this." Gunny's thrust his knife under Anders' diaphragm and was half way to his throat before Sam could get the rest out. "This shouldn't have…happened." Daniel saw the sincerity in Sam's eyes but didn't care. Not even Anders' barely gasped 'I'm sorry' stopped him from finishing the task.

Flinging Sam away from him, Makepeace advanced on Baltar. Makepeace didn't know how, but he knew this man was responsible for what happened to Mathias. The carnal satisfaction he felt when the scrawny man shrank back against the cushions wasn't enough. Baltar was going to suffer…one way or another.

Reaching his long arm forward, Gunny threw Baltar face first to the floor. Dropping down to secure him, Daniel put all his weight behind digging his knee into Gaius' kidneys. He chose not to hear the vocal protests spewing from Baltar's mouth.

Sick of listening to him, Daniel hauled Gaius upright by the hair. "Shut the frak up or my orders to bring you in alive are gonna be conveniently forgotten." He yanked hard on the long hair, making it hurt. "You got that?" The whimpered beginning of a protest was all he needed to shove his fist into Baltar's face, knocking him unconscious. _Shoulda done that in the first place._

Dragging Baltar's prone form along, Daniel made his way to Mathias hoping against hope she was only passed out. Switching on his headset he called for a med team. Dumping Gaius on the floor, he knelt beside Mathias grabbing her hands in his. His heart skipped a beat when he realized how cold and lifeless they were.

Scared and furious, he checked and found a pulse…weak and thready. Okay…good. "Jillian…Jillian." No response. He reached into his vest and grabbed some gauze, pressing it against her wound. Frak…there was so much blood. "Mathias…come on…you gotta snap out of it." Still nothing. "Dammit, Gunny…you'd better not die on me." He couldn't lose her…not now. Not to this.

He felt it…faintly, but it was there. A twitch. He looked down and her fingers curled around his. "C-cold. Daniel." Her lips barely moved and he didn't like the sound of her breathing…but she was talking. That was a good thing.

Not daring to move her, he used his free hand to cup her face. "Hey…there you are. You scared the shit out of me." He ignored the blue tinge to her lips…she wasn't going to leave him. He wouldn't let her. "Med team's on the way…hang on for me okay?" At a loss, he smoothed the hair back from her face trying not to hear how labored her breathing had become.

Opening her eyes, Mathias blinked then asked. "Secure?" Mind on the mission…it was why he loved her.

Nodding, he gave her the sitrep. "Anders is dead. Baltar is…well…" He shot a scathing look at the unconscious form. "…ready for transport to Galactica." Where he would hopefully be meeting with an airlock in the very near future.

Her eyes slid shut…it was hard to keep them open. And dammit, there was so much she had to tell him…but it was all jumbled in her mind. Baltar, Anders, Earth…it was all spinning around in her head. The words the women from Baltar's ship had been spreading around were all rifling around in her brain until they clicked together like puzzle pieces. _Son of a bitch._

Everything clear, she forced her eyes open. "Baltar figured it out…who the final five Cylons are. He's using them to lead the others to earth." Daniel nodded but didn't say anything…just let her talk. "I don't know how…but he can control them." She had to pause…the effort to talk was costing her. "You can't…can't execute him until he tells you everything. You won't find earth if you do." She could see it…he wanted to deny it…wanted Baltar dead. "You can't execute him."

Feeling her limbs growing numb, she knew she didn't have much time. "Gunny?" His head finally jerked up and she was satisfied he'd make sure they got every last scrap of information Baltar had.

Daniel wondered where the hell the med team was. He could feel her slipping away and he knew. Knew he was going to lose her.

Squeezing her cold fingers in his warm hand, he held on. "I love you, you know." It killed him how easy it was to say that now.

A weak smile turned up her lips. "Love you back." She swallowed, taking another shallow breath. "And Daniel…when you find earth…don't forget we have a date." Her fingers twitched in his hand…almost like a wave.

And then she was gone.

That was four months ago.

They'd reunited with the rest of the fleet, things moving at a rapid fire pace. They outsmarted and out ran the rest of the Cylon forces. With Baltar gone…so was the enemy's inside source and way to track them. Daniel was still pissed that watching Baltar fly out the airlock didn't ease the pain of losing Mathias. So far nothing had.

Not even finding Earth.

With a heavy sigh, he glanced at the clock again.

It was time.

He had a date to keep.

Reaching forward with an unsteady hand, he stopped. Frak. This was so much harder than he thought it would be. But a promise was a promise and he wouldn't break his word. This was her last request and he'd see it through.

Taking a deep breath, he picked up his glass and touched it to the one on the table. "To finding Earth." Knocking back the contents he savored the burn and warmth of the alcohol hitting his system.

_One down, one to go_.

He grabbed the second tumbler, the one for her, and walked over to the viewing area staring silently out at the never-ending space.

_Gods, I miss you, Jillian._

Raising her glass, he toasted the stars and whispered. "To us."

FIN


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Motion – Epsilon Sentence Fic

Author: Monti

Date: July 12, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 305

Category: Action

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2?

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Additional Note: Kara's point of view. Set after Kobol's Last Gleaming and Kara's return to the fleet.

MOTION

The quick punch-jab-shuffle rhythm coming from across the gym is what drew her attention. Kara loved a good bout and she was finished with her workout so she made her way over. And she could tell it was going to be fun to watch…because whoever was in the ring…they weren't holding back.

Approaching the squared off area, her breath hitched…her pulse leapt…hell, her heart skipped a beat when she discovered who was boxing.

_Lee._

With the old man…who was holding his own…not that she expected less from the elder Adama. She'd spent hours listening to him talk about impromptu matches aboard the freighter he and Tigh used to haul for. Her CO had chops.

_But Lee? _

Lee fought by the numbers. Technically. Mechanically. No heart. No heat. It was why the old man usually won.

_Except now? _

Form and function met passionate intensity.

The bunch and flex of muscle under his skin with each jab…

…the measured shuffle of his feet keeping time with a rhythmic cadence…

…accented by the rapid-fire thud of leather hitting skin as his gloves found their mark…

…all mixed up with the staccato breath sounds when each connection was made or absorbed.

_He's poetry in motion_, she thought as she watched him move through the sparring match with his father.

Nothing wasted. Every movement was fluid as Lee gave his all…fighting with controlled precision tempered by instinctive reaction. Slowly and methodically, he chipped away at Adama's defenses, making surprise moves that caught his father off guard. Intuitively, he blocked and made shots he'd never been able to pull off before.

Lee finally sparred the way he should in the ring, the way he fought on the outside. Holding nothing back. Using sheer instinct. Going full out until the old man was winded and worn before stopping the bout.

He was magnificent.

Not that she'd ever tell him that. Once was enough.

But damn, he was a pleasure to watch.

FIN


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Calm – Epsilon Sentence Fic

Author: Monti

Date: July 14, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Kara

Word Count: 570

Category: Action

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Season three through Exodus II

Author's Note: Just wanted to try something a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Additional Note: Kara's point of view.

Summary: Set after the escape from New Caprica on the Raptor ride back to Galactica.

02 – Calm

She'll be cool, calm and collected when she docks aboard Galactica…who is she kidding, she's never any of those.

CALM

Kara sits with her eyes darting around the Raptor trying to take everything in. Reality's kicking in now that she's not in fight or flight mode against Leoben and she's feeling a little shaky. Even though she's had time to catch her breath…everything's still a little dreamlike and fuzzy and she wonders if the last few hours are real. Her mind runs the gamut…

_Leoben is dead. Again._

_The nightmare of waking up to find a new model in his place is over. _

_New Caprica is a bust._

_But her little girl is safe. _

She hugs the child perched on her lap closer to her.

_It's too good to be true. _

_Has to be. _

Except she can't be dreaming because there's Sam standing off to the side…staring at her like she'll disappear if he blinks. A full load of people are with them and they all look real…ragged and worn…but real. She's almost afraid to believe it's true and she's heading for home.

The thing that convinces her is Casey. Soft blond curls are tickling under her nose from the head lying on her shoulder. The little hand that reaches for and grabs onto her finger sells it.

She's finally free.

No more being held captive.

No more fighting to stay sane.

No more obsessive Leoben models trying to convince her of a 'special' destiny.

_Gods it feels good. _

What doesn't feel so good? She's going to have to face Lee…really face him…and from his tone during their last conversation, she shouldn't expect a warm reception. Fighting back the nervous roiling in her stomach, she's happy to see they're next in line to land. Everything else aside…it's good to be home. And…she'll be cool, calm and collected when she docks aboard Galactica…who is she kidding, she's never any of those.

But she'll try hard now.

For Casey.

The poor kid already has the misfortune of having a bad mix of DNA. The least Kara can do is make sure Casey doesn't pay the price for it. Her own childhood being full of abuse only makes her that much more determined that Casey never suffers for who she is. Anyone…_anyone_ who tries will have to get through Kara first.

When the Raptor comes to a halt on the deck, Kara feels a lightness she hasn't felt in a really long time. She scrambles out of the bird and reaches back to pick Casey up, laughing at the little girl's wide-eyed look of awe.

"Oh my gods."

Still laughing, she turns to see Tyrol starting at her in shock.

"Captain? Thought you were dead."

Hugging Casey a little closer, Kara replies. "Uh, yeah…so did I." Even saying that, she can't stop grinning.

Curious, Galen asks. "Really… and who is this?" He steps closer, bending down to get a look at Casey.

Sam came around from behind them. "Yeah…I was gonna ask that myself."

Kara's smile grew wider. "Uh…this is—"

"Casey?"

And in the space of an instant that seems to move in slow motion Kara's reality becomes a nightmare.

Again.

The child she thinks is hers, the one she just swore to protect, reunites with her real mother and Kara's left standing…too shocked to move or do more than try to hold it together. The deck teems with people…but she's utterly alone and her newfound resolve crumbles around her.

She has no reason to bother…there's nothing left to care for.

FIN


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Young – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: July 15, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 310

Category: Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Season 1 and 2?

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Additional Note: Lee's point of view.

Summary: Set way in the future after the fleet finds Earth.

03 – Young

Gods, they were so young then…Lee grinned as he slid the picture back in its holder; he liked remembering them as they were long ago.

YOUNG

On the eve of their silver anniversary Lee went looking for a special photo. He finally found it…tucked away in the back of the attic…wrapped up in velvet cloth. It had long ago been replaced by images of kids, pets and visits to places far away.

Slipping the fabric away from the frame, Lee ran his hand over the protective glass surface. The picture inside was wrinkled and creased with tattered edges and probably very fragile. But he couldn't resist taking it out to have a closer look.

He hadn't seen his brother's likeness in years and holding it now brought back so many memories…both good and bad. On the one hand, he'd always mourn the lost possibilities for his brother. And on the other…well…he'd have never met Kara if not for Zak.

He wouldn't have over twenty-five years with the woman who defined perpetual motion. Kara still hit the ground running, living for each new experience and never looked back. She made his life exciting and different every day. The only constant was that she came home to him. To the life they made.

He wouldn't have it any other way.

He glanced down at the photo again. Gods, they were so young then…Lee grinned as he slid the picture back in its holder; he liked remembering them as they were long ago. And he had a feeling Kara would, too.

After all, it was taken on the day they'd met and it deserved a place of honor at their anniversary party. The one he wasn't supposed to know about.

Smiling again, he made his way back down the stairs and over to Zak's room. He left the velvet-wrapped picture on the desk, not bothering with a note.

His oldest would know what to do with it.

He had a wife to track down for a celebration.

FIN


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Last – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: July 16, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 286

Category: Drama

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Through Exodus

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Additional Note: Kara's point of view.

Summary: Watching a planet burn can make one reflect on past mistakes.

04 – Last

She was the last one off the planet, their frakked up new home, and while looking down at the surface she muttered a final 'good riddance'.

LAST

As the Raptor lifted off, Kara stood watching the black smoke roll off the burning piles of rubble. She couldn't say she was sorry to see the end of New Caprica…not with what she'd been through…but she wasn't sure she could face returning to Galactica either. It didn't seem to matter where she was…a path of destruction always followed along behind.

Kara couldn't seem to escape it. Even now. She was the last one off the planet, their frakked up new home, and while looking down at the surface she muttered a final 'good riddance'. It didn't matter that she'd had nothing to do with the Cylons showing up…to her it just showed that she failed at everything.

New Caprica was only one more thing to add to the list.

Because she'd failed before settling on the planet.

Way before.

For as long as Kara could remember she'd let the people she loved down. Nothing she did ever measured up. She was never enough.

She was constantly screwing up.

Her mother.

_Biggest disappointment of the woman's life. _

Zak.

_Cut his time way too short._

The Old Man.

_Never could replace what he lost._

Sam.

_Married her based on a lie._

And Lee.

Lee…she'd failed in the worst way. By killing any chance they had before it even got started.

But the gods were having the last laugh.

Because regardless of everything she'd tried…leaving the military and marrying Sam…

…no matter what she'd been through…being held captive and finding out about Casey…

…she couldn't forget her love for Lee.

It was always there in her head and heart.

And because it was…

…it meant living with the knowledge that she'd failed herself most of all.

FIN


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Wrong – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: July 17, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 361

Category: Drama/Humor

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Additional Note: I have no idea what really beats what in Triad…so I made up what I think is close.

Summary: Lee should know better than to bet the battleship when he plays Triad with Kara.

05 – Wrong

Lee stared at the cards placed on the table in front of him saying, "That's just wrong? There's no way you could have a hand that good," he couldn't believe he was going to have to pay up on the bet he'd just made with Starbuck.

WRONG

Kara grinned. "You're on. I call."

Lee had a hand that couldn't be beat…at least not by much. He was finally going to win against Starbuck for once.

He displayed his cards with confidence then leaned back sending Kara a smug smile while he waited for her to show hers.

His first clue should have been the slow smirk that her mouth curved into as she laid her cards out one by one.

With a blink Lee sat up. _Frak it all._

Her hand topped his.

The word 'No!' echoed through his mind.

Lee stared at the cards placed on the table in front of him saying, "That's just wrong! There's no way you could have a hand that good," he couldn't believe he was going to have to pay up on the bet he'd just made with Starbuck.

And it was a doozie of a bet. He was going to have to…_gods_…

He should have known. Never, _ever _bet against Starbuck unless you had full colors. Apparently not even four on a run was good enough.

Mouth hanging open, he glanced up at Kara. She was sitting across from him with a gleeful grin on her face.

It just couldn't be. Now he'd have to…

Looking down at the cards again…something clicked. His eyes shot back up to hers as he stood rifling through the discard pile until he found it…a duplicate to one she'd played. There shouldn't be one of those.

"You cheated?!"

Kara's laugh burst out in full-blown glory. "Hell yes, I cheated…" Catching the incredulous look on his face, she added. "Sorry, Lee…couldn't pass that up." Standing up, she snagged the extra card from the table…never knew when she might need it again. "There's just not enough entertainment around here…and a chance for the entire crew to watch you give your next briefing naked? Well…" Lee started around the table to come after her so she beat a hasty retreat toward the door. "…can't blame a girl for trying." Then she dashed out into the corridor to haul ass away from him…laughter bouncing off the bulkheads.

Taking off after her, Lee muttered. "Oh…yes I can."

FIN


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Gentle – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: August 01, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 712

Category: Drama/Angst

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Up through season 3

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Summary: What if Kara had brought back some liberated 'patients' from a farm?

06 – Gentle

She rarely showed her gentle side, but it was evident with the women recently liberated from another farm; later she'd tear the hide off anyone or anything that got in her way…Lee planned to steer her to the punch bag as soon as humanly possible.

GENTLE

Lee had a lot on his mind as he made his way down to sickbay to check the status of its temporary occupants. Kara had done it…brought everyone left on Caprica back to the fleet. All of the refugees had cleared quarantine but a few were quietly transferred to his ship for a longer observation period since the facilities on Pegasus were more up to date and Cottle needed a little more time with this particular group. Physically, they all seemed fine but Tyrol recognizing Cavil as a Cylon had left the small bunch very unsettled…especially since he'd been among the ones rescued.

Rounding the corner, he stopped short when he noticed Kara talking with the cluster of women in the small alcove they occupied. At his request, she'd taken some time to come and accept gratitude and appreciation from the special group. From the looks of it, Kara had come directly from CAP…she was still in her flight suit.

Standing back from the action Lee observed as Kara spent a few moments with each woman. He was glad he'd agreed to their wish to see Starbuck personally. He'd almost turned them down, knowing how affected Kara was by her own experience, but he figured it might help the women acclimate not only to being rescued but it might help them adjust to would be very different surroundings. A nudge from Cottle indicating the same made Lee ask the favor of Kara…and he did consider it one.

She rarely showed her gentle side, but it was evident with the women recently liberated from another farm; later she'd tear the hide off anyone or anything that got in her way…Lee planned to steer her to the punch bag as soon as humanly possible. She didn't have to tell him how difficult it was for her to visit the small group, let alone grant them access to 'Kara' and not just 'Starbuck'. But she was doing it…mainly because he'd asked it of her.

Still hanging back, Lee observed the women transform from despairing to hopeful. By now they all knew her story and seeing Kara in her flight suit as a fully functioning officer of the fleet who contributed to the safety of everyone had an amazing effect. So did Kara's acerbic wit and the quick flash of her grin, which had the ladies laughing and put them at ease. If the smile didn't quite reach her eyes and the jokes were primarily a front for what Kara was really feeling…only Lee knew that.

The group looked comfortable for the first time since they'd arrived.

Lee watched as Kara sat with the last woman her soft touch in sharp contrast with the coiled tension in her shoulders. This one was in the worst shape…had been held among the Cylons the longest…and her escape from the planet was largely due to the other four women not letting her give up. He didn't hear what Kara said to her but whatever it was made the woman sit forward to hug her. Again…only Lee noticed the heartbeat it took for Kara to return the embrace.

As Kara stood to say good-bye to the group her gaze was drawn to him and the haunted look in her eyes squeezed at his heart. He nodded, his eyes full of thanks, understanding the toll it took on Kara to do this. As she made her way toward him, the tenuous smile she sent back in acknowledgement let Lee know she was barely keeping it together. Reliving her own experience at the farm through these women hadn't been easy.

Backing out into the corridor when she reached his side, Lee drew his hands from behind him to reveal his boxing gloves, which she accepted without question. "Go on. Helo's waiting in the gym…I've cleared it with Galactica." Lee wished for the first time he didn't have the burden of command on his shoulders…he would gladly take Helo's place as an outlet for her anger, sadness and pain.

This time the smile reached Kara's eyes and her whispered thanks told Lee he'd had the right idea. And as she walked away, he could see some of the tension drain away as her step became lighter.

Helo didn't stand a chance.

FIN


	10. Chapter 10

Title: One – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: December 01, 2007

Rating: PG

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 2543

Category: Fun/Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Summary: Just plain fun…when Kara thinks she'll trounce Lee but he surprises her.

07 – One

'The name of the game is: one bulls eye or one shot…you miss, you drink," Kara topped off two glasses, 'You up for it?'

ONE

Lee thought he might be in trouble when he found himself alone in the rec room with Kara. He knew she was up to something when she turned toward him with a sly grin and produced a bottle of Tyrol's finest. The question was what would it cost him this time…cubits or a strip of dignity?

Raising an eyebrow in question, he figured he probably better find out.

Smiling wide, Kara pulled two tumblers off the shelf, placing them on the table. "You play darts?" Nodding toward the set on the next table, she looked up at him, slowly unscrewing the cap off the bottle. "The name of the game is: one bull's eye or one shot…you miss, you drink," Kara topped off two glasses, "You up for it?"

Oh…he was up for it.

He wasn't sure how, especially when she seemed to know more about him than he was comfortable with, but Kara didn't seem to be aware that he held the record at the Picon Academy for most bull's eyes in a row.

This could be fun.

The trick would be not letting her know that.

Keeping his face impassive, Lee took a moment before answering. "So…I don't hit the target, I down a shot, right?" He considered the board for a full minute as if contemplating his decision, then glanced down at the full shot glasses before lifting his gaze to hers. "I don't know, Kara…this could be all kinds of trouble." For her.

Kara's voice dropped low, daring him. "Com'n Lee…it's just for fun…" Her head tilted sideways, eyes full of challenge. "Don't go soft on me now." The smirk she sent his way decided it for him.

He'd bet anything her plan was to get him drunk, make him do something bug-frak stupid, then crow about it for all eternity.

He was going to have to turn the tables on her just this once.

Kara Thrace was about to go down in flames.

Feigning reluctance, Lee heaved a sigh. "Still think this is a bad idea…" He scooped up the darts, weighing them in his hands, getting a feel for them. "But okay…I'm in." Separating the missiles by color, he held up both sets to let Kara choose. "Why don't you go first…show me how it's done?"

Stepping back, he caught her wink at him then watched while she settled into a relaxed stance as she concentrated on the target.

Breathing in, she fired off the three darts in rapid succession, exhaling when the last one landed.

The first two hit close but missed. The third found its mark…hugging the outer most edge of the center circle…but still a bull's eye.

Turning towards him, Kara's smirk was huge, but she didn't say anything. Lee shrugged as if admitting potential defeat.

Picking up his darts, he nodded congratulations. "Nice shot." He took his place behind the line and quickly fired off his three…purposefully missing this time around…and it gained him Kara's cackle of laughter.

Kara slid one of the shot glasses his way, the look on her face saying it all. She thought she'd have him drunk on his ass in under ten rounds. Good thing it was what he wanted her to think.

As he tossed back the shot, Kara attempted commiseration. "Don't worry…first shot's always the hardest." She grinned at his answering snort…the double meaning not lost on him.

She'd get hers.

All in due time.

He flashed a smile. "Just throw your darts, Kara." She laughed and turned around, focusing her attention on the board again.

Maybe it was the quiet in the rec room with only the two of them present…or maybe it was him leaning casually against the wall watching her with unabashed interest that threw Kara off but she missed the bull's eye this round.

With a good-natured shrug, she picked up the glass. "I was thirsty anyway." After downing the shot, she refilled it then waved her hand indicating that Lee should take his next turn.

Lee stared at the target, drew in a breath and let his darts sail…again missing the center circle, but not by much.

Kara shoved the glass toward him. "Oh. So close." Strutting past him, she took her place behind the line then looked back over her shoulder. "And yet so far away." She squared her shoulders to take her shot and completely missed the raised eyebrow and quick shake of Lee's head.

Failing to hit the bull's eye again, she drank…but only after she sent a mock toast in his direction. Lee decided he was going to enjoy turning the tables on her. The shots he'd downed were making him very mellow and he was having more fun than he'd had in a very long time.

Of course, most of that had to do with Kara. It didn't matter what frightfully stupid payoff she came up with, he usually ended up carrying out her instructions to the letter. Her insane need to put him in awkward situations gave her so much glee it always lit up when she presented her latest method of torturing him.

He was almost disappointed she wouldn't have the chance this time. Almost.

Lee landed his second dart in the center ring…the other two hit the wide area between the inner and outer circles. Cocking his head sideways, he looked at the target, playing it off as a lucky shot.

They were drink for drink and even up for now, but the next three rounds had Kara belting back two shots to his one. On the next turn, Kara missed again meaning she had to slurp down another drink…putting her two ahead of Lee. She didn't say anything, but she was starting to feel the effects of the alcohol and wondered why Lee seemingly wasn't. The buzz she had going kept her from thinking about it too hard though.

Lee stepped up and made the center circle on his turn, but drank a shot anyway. When she glanced at him in question, he only shrugged. "I was thirsty." He followed up with a smug grin.

Kara let out a snort and rolled her eyes. "Right. Thirsty." There was something about the way he was looking at her, not to mention acting that she couldn't quite put her finger on. Sorta like he knew something she didn't…it was a little unsettling.

When she went up to take her eighth throw, Lee posed a question. "Do you remember that bar on Picon…The Dirty Deed?" _Time to move things along._

Kara waited until she launched her darts, landing one in the target before answering. "Yeah…place was a dive." She had a hard time picturing Lee in that rough and tumble joint…more because it catered to bikers over military personnel than because he couldn't handle himself. _Interesting_.

Grabbing his set of darts, Lee lined up with the target. "I had a flight instructor who took me there after I blew my landings the first week of flight school." He threw three times, hitting his mark on the third throw. "Told me I was trying too hard and needed to relax." Collecting his darts, he stopped beside Kara as she stepped up to take her turn. "He also made a suggestion that got me through hitting the trap…" Seeing that she was ready, he broke off so she could concentrate, but stuck close by instead of waiting at the table.

His close proximity put Kara off her game. Trying to shut out the sound of Lee's breathing, she almost succeeded until she felt the wisp of air he expelled. It curled around her neck like a caress before shooting straight down her spine. Shivering slightly, Kara threw her darts knowing they were way off the mark. Hell, one missed the target entirely.

Shaking her head, she went to retrieve the darts, yanking the one stuck in the wall with more force than necessary. This was so not going the way she'd planned. Lee was talking about traps and breathing in her ear…and neither had anything to do with throwing darts.

Making her way back to the table, she picked up her glass and slugged the liquid down. She grimaced as it burned along her throat. "You gonna take your next shot or what?" She enjoyed listening to academy day tales, but right now it was too distracting. _Lee_ was too distracting.

Lee bit back a grin and nodded…moving to stand behind the line. "I'm going. I'm going." Taking his time, he pretended to consider the board while he continued with his story. "Anyway, the instructor told me my problem with landing was putting too much focus on control…I needed to go more by instinct." Concentrating on the target, he threw. One. Two. Three.

The darts landed in a neat arc just outside the center circle. It took considerable skill to make that happen and he turned to see Kara's eyes narrowed as she looked at the target. Walking back to the table, he saluted her with his glass before downing the drink.

Scooping up her darts, Kara went up to the line and haphazardly threw them. She didn't care when they all landed outside the center circle…she'd been had. She had to hand it to Lee…she hadn't seen it coming.

Moving back to table, Kara drained her glass. "Finish your story, Lee." She topped off the glass again…a sneaking suspicion telling her she'd be toasting his success.

Lee stood beside her while he continued talking. "There's not much left to tell. Seems he blew his landings, too…back in the day…so he made me meet him every night for a month…to throw darts." He moved away from her, positioning himself up behind the line. "The guy was a champion thrower…and he used that skill to make the traps." Lee tossed his first dart…hitting the center circle. "Control and instinct go hand in hand, when you do something over and over…you start to feel it instead of see it." The second shot landed beside the first in the tiny ring. Looking up at Kara, he readied himself to make his third throw. "When you get a feel for something, the control comes naturally and instinct takes care of the rest." The last dart landed in the bull's eye with Lee still holding her gaze. "In my case, the student surpassed the teacher…you're looking at the record holder for the Picon base."

Kara raised her glass. "Impressive." She slurped down the contents, hiccupping as she turned the glass upside down then looked at him askance. "How did I not know this about you?" She swayed a little, the last shot kicking in before she expected making her laugh because her plan to have Lee drunk off his ass had completely backfired.

Laughing with her, Lee threw his arm around Kara, steadying her. "I have no idea. Zak was notorious for telling that one." Dropping his head, he spoke quietly in her ear. "Sorta ruined your fun though…didn't it?"

Kara wasn't so sure about that. "I dunno, Lee. Can't say I'm not having a good time." She pushed away to head for the hatch, weaving as she walked.

Catching up with her, Lee put a guiding arm around her waist and made sure she cleared the threshold. "Not what you planned though, is it?" Enjoying himself immensely, Lee led her through the corridors toward the pilot quarters.

Kara kept pace with him, chuckling. "What do you think I had planned?" Little did he know, she'd had a very inspired idea for embarrassing the hell out of him.

They arrived safely at quarters and Lee undogged the hatch. "Oh…I don't know. Probably me...singing in the showers about the Arrow of Apollo or something." Making sure she cleared the threshold, he got her over to her rack where she plopped down, pulling him down beside her.

Kara snorted. "I would have come up with something way better than that." Okay, maybe not…that was damn good.

Lee nodded in agreement. "Ah…I'm sure. Starbuck doesn't do anything by halves" Having first hand experience…he should know.

Kara grinned…then sobered. "You kicked my ass in darts." She might have a solid buzz going on but she realized his skill level far surpassed hers. _Who knew?_

Lee flashed a smile. "I did. Yes." She swayed again and Lee figured he'd better let her sleep off the alcohol. "Okay…I need to go. Paperwork's waiting."

Kara nodded and started to lie down…then sat back up again. "Wait." Fisting her hand in his tanks, she stretched the fabric by twisting it effectively keeping him seated. "C'mere a minute." Dragging him forward, she leaned in, planting a surprisingly hot kiss on his lips.

Lee lost himself in the warmth of her mouth. His tongue slid over hers as his hands cupped her face, thumbs caressing her cheeks. Gods, she was incredible. His lips moved down to her throat teasing at the pulse point before coming back up to capture her mouth again.

The kiss was more than he expected and it shook him, changing up the way he felt about Kara. It would be so easy to let her haul him into her rack. So simple to peel off their clothes and let passion ignite.

But they'd both regret it in the morning.

Okay…one of them would regret it and it wouldn't be him.

Purposefully, he slowed things down but kept a gentle pressure on her lips until his pulse rate returned to normal. With reluctance, he eased back hoping he wouldn't see regret on her face. He cracked a smile when he caught her dazed expression…no regret…only surprise.

Feeling better, he decided this was definitely something worth exploring at a later date…when no alcohol was involved.

Kara felt like she'd smacked into a Raptor. "Wow." She had no idea what possessed her to kiss Lee…but damned if she was going to complain. The man had some serious talent in that area also. "Really. Wow." She blinked…then shook her head as if she wasn't sure everything was real.

Lee grinned. "You said that already." Giving her shoulders a gently push, he rose to gather up her feet. "Come on…into the rack with you." Sitting on the edge of the bunk, he tucked the blankets around her then paused to brush his fingers down her cheek before standing to take his leave.

Kara snagged his hand before he could walk away. "Lee." She sat up on her elbows so she could see his face. "When I'm not spinning…you know…I mean when I'm sober? We need to do that again…'kay?"

Lee bent down to drop a kiss on her nose. "If you remember this conversation tomorrow…I'm game." Straightening up, he tugged the foot end of her curtain closed.

Oh…not a problem…she could still feel the tingling burn of the kiss. "I'll remember…and I'm holding you to it." She plopped down and settled back against the pillow.

Smiling, Lee reached for the second panel. "I'll be around…you know where to find me." He tugged the curtain closed. "Night, Kara." Shoving his hands in his pockets, he whistled quietly as he exited quarters.

Ten hours until tomorrow…he couldn't wait.

FIN

_Crossposted to LJ: mlsky_


	11. Chapter 11

Title: Thousand – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: December 13, 2007

Rating: NC17

Pairing: Lee/Kara

Word Count: 2075

Category: Drama/Romance

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Author's Note: Just wanted to try some thing a little different so I pulled out the sentence sets.

Summary: Earth is found…Lee and Kara hook up permanently…but it's not all wine and roses.

07 – Thousand

If they lived to be a thousand, they'd still find reasons to argue…and they wouldn't have it any other way.

THOUSAND

"Fine!"

"Fine!"

Lee slammed the door behind him but purposefully stopped himself from stomping down the stairs. He wasn't five, dammit.

And he was NOT having a temper tantrum.

Unlike someone else who just lobbed at least five pillows at his head before he left the room.

Padding across the floor in his bare feet, he entered the kitchen to methodically begin clearing the remnants of last night's Thai take-out. Mentally ticking off Kara's many faults, each word forcefully punctuated as the food cartons were vehemently tossed in the trash bin.

_She's the single most stubborn…vexing…obstinate…woman in the universe._

Moving to the sink, he went to rinse the glasses and silverware, turning the water on with too much pressure so it splashed up and sluiced down his bare chest. He didn't stop to wipe it off…instead he kept the running dialog going while stowing the items in the dishwasher.

_Would it kill her to try and see things from his point of view? Just once? _

Snagging the sponge, he wiped down the counters then moved to the table to scrub the already clean surface, still working through his frustrated anger.

A discussion might be nice before accepting a job…a dangerous one at that? But does she bother?

Nope.

And she wondered why he was pissed.

_Frak. _

Lee sent the sponge sailing across the kitchen to land with a satisfying plop in the sink. With the room cleared so was the worst of his irritation.

Moving over to the counter again, he made coffee…finding the simple ritual helped settle his mind even further. Pouring the water, grinding the beans, spooning them into the filter, hitting the 'on' button…all mundane tasks, but soothing nonetheless.

After a sleepless night, the fresh aroma wafting from the pot perked up his tired brain, enabling him to think more clearly. Something he hadn't been able to do after Kara dropped her bombshell. Was the fact she'd waited until the celebratory dinner and mind-blowing sex were over supposed to be a good thing?

At this point, he had no idea. Five years they'd been together and she still threw him into tailspins when he least expected it.

Five years.

Time flew.

Propping his hips against the counter, Lee's mind focused on his accomplishment.

He passed the bar exam…after working his ass off for four years. He jumped at the chance to become an advocate when Romo approached him, suggesting they learn all they could about their new home's legal system. There was a definite need for people like them to bridge the gap between the Colonial structure and Earth's many forms of international law.

He wasn't done yet. There were still certifications he needed, but the hardest part was over. He could argue cases now instead of having to sit passively, offering counsel secondhand, which was an exercise in annoyance.

Kara was remarkable at keeping him centered when he felt like he'd bitten off more than he could chew. _And then some_. On the days he felt like he met himself coming as he was going out the door she reminded him of the importance of the journey, not just the destination. Hadn't they learned that the hard way?

With each new hurdle she stood by him, propping him up when he wasn't sure he could keep going anymore. And she did it while maintaining her own rigorous schedule as a consultant for the US military contractors who were trying to find a way to mass-produce Vipers. The project was at a standstill with lack of funding and Kara was tired of waiting for the good stuff…flying the test prototypes.

She'd been grounded for five years and Kara wanted to fly. Really fly. She had the quals…a side benefit to her consulting gig was access to anything the US had to offer. What she didn't have was time…there was never enough of it in the sky.

Hence their current dilemma. Now that Lee was finally able to slow down and actually spend some quality time with her, she took a position with a private security company that flew covert missions, primarily into political hot spots. And she thought he'd be okay with that?

Well, he wasn't okay, dammit.

Why couldn't they just kick back and maybe relax…you know…just this once? If Kara wanted to fly, couldn't she go with commercial airplanes, or even air freighters? No…she wanted risky missions that could get her killed. At least he came home every night…she wouldn't be able to say the same if she was jetting off halfway around the planet.

Gods, the voice in his head sounded whiny…even to him.

Maybe he _was_ five.

This was something that had Kara excited. Something she really wanted to do. She loved consulting but hated the red tape and endless waiting for Congress to play its political games. She knew how important it was for him to take a shot at the legal process…knew how much he loved it. Could he really hold her back from something she loved as much?

The question answered itself as the final sputtering gurgles indicated the coffee was finished brewing. Flying was her passion just as the law was now his. Kara needed to get back to what she did best…pull it out of the fire while the iron was still hot.

And he'd be right here waiting every time she came home.

All the frustration, hurt and anger dissolved while he poured two steaming mugs of the freshly brewed liquid. Picking them up, he made his way back up the stairs feeling a little sheepish at how quickly his reaction had pushed them into a full blown argument, complete with flying pillows and a slammed door, which was now cracked open.

Glancing down the hallway, he noticed the bathroom mirror was steamy. With a mug in each hand, he used his foot to nudge the door open and swallowed hard. Kara was making the bed…naked…except for a towel wrapped around her hair. Looking up, she caught the look on his face and straightened, gauging the atmosphere. She didn't say anything…didn't have to…knowing instinctively he was now onboard with her decision.

Coming to a stop in front of Lee, she smiled as she took one of the mugs, closing her eyes as the aroma hit her. Bringing the cup to her lips, she watched him, blowing across the surface before risking a long sip of the fortifying brew. He doubted it would be sexy to anyone else but him, but gods, it was. Lips quirking appreciatively, he took a bracing gulp from his own mug letting his eyes close in satisfaction.

When he opened them, Kara's lips were curved wickedly as she placed her mug on the dresser. Doing the same with Lee's, it freed his hands to cup her face…his fingertips working under the edge of the towel loosening it until it fell to the floor. He leaned in to kiss her as she hooked a finger in the waistband of his jeans, tugging him toward the bed, undoing the buttons of his fly on the way. Bumping up against the edge brought her breasts into contact with his chest and she gasped breaking the kiss. Dropping his hands, he helped her push his jeans out of the way then unable to resist he snagged her lips again.

Tumbling onto the recently made bed, they set to work at messing it up, moving over the surface in a tangle of jumbled limbs and roving hands. Kara wriggled her way out from under Lee leaving a trail of burning kisses wherever her lips brushed along his skin. Maneuvering him onto his back she licked and nipped her way down his torso before settling between his legs. Rising up on her knees, she shot him a sultry look making his cock twitch with anticipation. Wrapping her palm around it she slid her hand up and down the length while leaning forward and drawing it to her mouth.

Her tongue darted out swirling over the tip, leaving a moist trail that made it easy for her lips to close over the smooth skin. Teasing with her fingers and tongue, engrossed in what she was doing, she didn't pause until Lee's hands were urging her to stop so he could participate more fully. Hooking his hands under her shoulders, he hauled her up to straddle his torso while his hands slid to cup her breasts. Brushing his thumbs over the nipples, he lifted his head so his lips and tongue could alternate between the puckered tips.

A shudder ripped through her as his head dropped back against the pillows and the naked need in her eyes took his breath away. Her hands grabbed his shoulders, fingers digging in as her hips bucked urgently against his. Holding her gaze, he smoothed his hands down her sides coming to rest on her hipbone. Gently pushing her back until she rose up far enough for him to slide inside with exquisite smoothness. Letting out a long, deep groan, Lee didn't think anything would ever compare the feel of entering her.

Kara settled into a slow rocking rhythm, keeping her eyes fixed on his. "I love you. Always." Placing her hands on his chest, she let her nails rake over taut skin before curling her fingers to meet her palms.

Lee couldn't do more than whisper her name, but the love he felt for her shined brightly in his eyes. His skin tingled hotly wherever it contacted with hers. Her right hand was resting atop his heart and he felt it skip a beat as his breath caught in his throat. The wanton desire in her eyes created a raw need in him that almost spiraled out of control, but he couldn't, wouldn't look away.

Kara kept the pace slow and sensual, letting the pressure build gradually…the thrum of anticipation making every sensation more intense. Dropping his palms to her thighs, his thumbs met at her clit to make slow, circular motions kicking the friction up a notch.

Kara moaned her pleasure, but kept her eyes locked with his, losing herself in the silent communication from his soul to hers. Her speed didn't alter, but her hips pressed harder pulling him deeper into her warm heat. He responded by thrusting upwards, feeling her tighten around his cock with each slow penetration.

Kara's hands went to his shoulders and her eyes slid closed. Maintaining the sensual slowness, she met him push for push until the shuddering climax clutched at her, sending him over the edge his rasping breaths mixing with her guttural moans. The pleasure he experienced drawing out, lingering as Kara hovered between the clench and release as she rode out the wave to completion. Collapsing against his chest, she exhaled with a satisfied sigh, still shivering with tremors of reaction.

Spent himself, he wrapped his arms around her, one hand smoothing down her back while the other traveled up to gently massage her scalp. When Kara slid sideways but burrowed close, Lee had a moment of clarity. It wasn't just the danger of her work that had him concerned…it was fear that the risk and excitement would be more satisfying than life with him. He knew better…or at least he should have.

The past _had_ been good at teaching them how _not_ to do things.

Turning toward her, he caught her watching him with that knowing look, as if she'd just read his mind. Grinning, he realized she didn't have to see inside his head to know what he was thinking. Leaning forward she kissed him, telling him without words that she would always come home.

And he didn't doubt it.

Reaching out, he grabbed the comforter from the edge of the bed and pulled it up over them. While he waited for Kara to get comfortable, he had another epiphany. He and Kara weren't an average couple…they couldn't be after what they'd lived through. They both had strong opinions and ideas and they could spend a lifetime fighting and making up, but it would never detract from the deep love or respect they had between them. With Kara wrapped around him, Lee settled back into the pillows after pressing a kiss on her forehead. Letting sleep claim him, his last thought was that if they lived to be a thousand, they'd still find reasons to argue…and they wouldn't have it any other way.

Life was good.

FIN

_Crossposted to LJ: mlsky_


	12. Chapter 12

Title: King – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: November 13, 2008

Rating: M

Word Count: 1166 

Category: L/K AU

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Don't own these people. Just borrowing them for a little while. I promise to put them back when I'm finished.

Author's note: Day one of the 12 Days of Fic. Awesome beta: ez_as_pi

Author's additional note: I'm not an expert on chess. I'm sure it shows.

Summary: Finding earth (the real one) sparks the competitive nature of pilots again…

09 – It was ironic that she'd used her queen to take his king; she'd finally distracted him enough to win the game.

KING

It started out innocent enough. An offhand wager from Kara saying she could win a strategy game against him. They'd had these little bets since getting settled at the end of their long journey.

First, it was poker…way too similar to triad for Kara to lose. Next up was soccer. That one was all his. Kara might have been close to pro at Pyramid, but not using her hands to score tripped her up every time. They followed soccer with flying…to see who could qualify first and Kara won that one hands down. He enjoyed being in the cockpit, but Kara lived for it. She mastered all of her skills a full week sooner than he did.

Which brought them to their current state…sitting on opposite sides of the table, full concentration on the board, trying to outmaneuver each other in a game of chess.

It was supposed to be a friendly game between them, to see which one had the better grasp of strategic planning. Lee didn't underestimate her. Kara's strong suit might be pulling it out of the fire on the fly, but she didn't lack the intelligence or the ability to think ahead.

They were through with the preliminaries and into the deeper movements…where every play mattered. Lee was pleased he seemed to be on the right track by making educated guesses for Kara's next move.

He knew her so well.

On the flipside…she knew him just as well, which she proved…much to his chagrin.

He'd spent much of the game lost in thought, plotting and planning, staring at the board while imagining the movement of the pieces in his head. Almost all of his attention was focused on the game. He finally made a play he thought would put him ahead, forcing Kara to gain ground.

And it did do that. But it also proved to be his undoing.

Two moves later, after more concentration, he glanced up to see Kara leaning forward studying the board…giving him an unimpeded view straight down her shirt. The soft skin moving enticingly as she cocked her head from side to side, before she decided which piece to advance. He didn't think anything of it at first, just enjoyed the subtle hint of flesh in his line of sight.

After Kara completed her turn, Lee pondered the remaining tokens he had in play. He was startled from his planning when Kara's foot worked its way onto his lap. When he raised his gaze, her eyes dared him to comment. He shrugged instead and turned his attention back to strategizing.

Pleased with the move he made moments later, he decided he pretty much had the match in the bag. He believed he'd walk away with winner within the next five moves…regardless of the second foot that joined the first.

It was Kara's turn and Lee watched as she observed the board. The fingers of her right hand absently stroked the curves of her ear, his eyes following their progress. He was so engrossed with watching that it caught him off guard when nimble toes started a surprisingly effective and wicked feeling massage along his already stirring length.

"Kara." There was a warning in his tone.

She spared him a glance. "Shh. I'm concentrating."

He was about to ask 'on what' when she reached forward, her fingers hovering over a game piece, stilling the question. His eyes narrowed when she appeared to change her mind and sat back to peruse the board again…all the while continuing to wreak havoc with her feet. If she kept it up he was going to have to retaliate.

By the time she finally made a move – a full five minutes later – Lee was all but ready to explode and had been plotting ways to pay Kara back for the wicked teasing. His cock was so stiff and hard he decided it was time to end the match and get started on the comeuppance. Reaching toward the piece he selected, he shot Kara a smug glance only to be stopped by her fingers brushing over his.

She leaned toward the table, breasts on display again, looking down at the tokens left in play. "If you're going to do what I think you are, you can't." She met his eyes, hers full of humor. "You're in check." She worked her toes in his lap again, the grin on her face widening.

In check? The hell he was. Lee directed his gaze to the board, doing his best to ignore her fingertips, which were now caressing his hand.

Son of a bitch. He _was_ trapped. Brilliantly.

It was ironic that she'd used her queen to take his king; she'd finally distracted him enough to win the game. Or hell…maybe she'd been five steps ahead of him the whole time.

Whichever it was didn't matter…cause he was free to make his next move. Grasping Kara's chin with one hand, he use the other to sweep the board and its contents to the side. Dislodging her feet, he rose, tilting her face up to mesh his lips hungrily to hers.

Kara stood also, not breaking the kiss. Wasting no time, she crawled up and across the table to be hauled into Lee's arms while she wrapped her legs around his waist.

Finally coming up for air, she rested her forehead against his. "What's the saying? To the victor goes the spoils?" She brushed her lips along his temple, before looking down at him.

A sly grin spread across Lee's face. "Something like that…" Cupping her ass, he pressed her against his still hard length. "Unless I can persuade you to accept a final challenge." Holding her hips with one hand, the other slid up her back, trapping her breasts against his chest.

Feeling the heat arc between them, Kara moaned, getting hotter by the second. "Hmm…only if this deal involves an exchange of bodily fluids." Her lips caught his in a heated kiss.

Gods, she was killing him. Easing back so he didn't lose the bet before it even started, Lee nodded. "Oh yeah. It does." Turning, he carried her toward the stairs…and their bed.

Kara grinned. "So…what's the bet?" She wriggled in his arms and laughed when his eyes slid closed and he gripped her hips to keep her still.

It was her turn to gasp when he nipped at her neck then sucked on the pulse point. His lips traveled up the column of her throat so he could whisper huskily in her ear. "First one to break, wins?" His tongue darted out to swirl around the edge making Kara shudder in reaction.

Leaning in to kiss Lee, Kara mumbled against his mouth. "You're on." Her tongue slipped inside his mouth, just a short teasing thrust since they were at the edge of the bed. "In my book that's called a win, win scenario."

Her laughter rang out when Lee tossed her on the bed then toppled down beside her.

Let the challenge commence.

FIN


	13. Chapter 13

Title: Learn – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: November 29, 2008

Rating: M

Word Count: 3557 

Category: L/K AU

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Don't own these people. Just borrowing them for a little while. I promise to put them back when I'm finished.

Author's note: Day two of the 12 Days of Fic. Friendly neighborhood beta: ez_as_pi.

Summary: A game of triad and a losing bet equals pilot fun…

10 – You'd think he'd learn…never, ever bet against Starbuck…no matter how good the hand you were holding.

LEARN

Lee's four on a run was just trumped by Kara's full colors. Watching as she scooped up her winnings, accepted a round of congratulations and downed a freshly poured shot, Lee decided to take his leave. You'd think he'd learn…never, ever bet against Starbuck…no matter how good the hand you were holding.

He was almost to the hatch when Kara cleared her throat to get his attention. "Hey Apollo…you still have to pay up.

_Damn. He'd almost made it out, too._

Turning around, Lee raised an eyebrow. "You're wanting all ten favors now, then?"

Kara pretended to ponder the thought, then smirked. "Nah, just making sure you don't forget what the bet was." She grinned, listing out the terms. "Anytime. Anyplace. Anything."

Lee snorted. "Don't worry. I won't forget." As if she'd let him.

Turning, he made his way to the hatch.

Kara waited while her glass was topped off again and Lee was just exiting before delivering a parting shot. "Be prepared, Lee. Remember, anything." He raised his hand in acknowledgment, but didn't look back.

Kara tossed back the shot, a thoughtful look on her face.

**********

Two weeks later, Lee was coming off shift in CIC when Kara caught up to him. She'd just come in from flying CAP and probably looked as fried as she felt.

She thrust her helmet into Lee's hands while she tugged the top half of her flight suit down. "Gods, I need a shower." She grabbed the black tank and pulled it over her head, flipping it over her shoulder. "My helmet needs a thorough cleaning…you can handle that for me, can't you?"

She didn't wait for an answer, leaving Lee speechless as she ducked into the head lifting the bottom tank over her head and tossing it on the table with the other one. Wriggling out of the flight suit, she glanced up to see Lee still standing outside the door, a questioning look on his face.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Time to pay up, Lee. Favor number one. You didn't forget, did you?" She kicked the flight suit off to the side and started lowering her panties while he shook his head to keep up.

"I didn't forget." Lee was following the downward motion of her hands, caught himself and blinked…then dragged his gaze up to hers. "Clean and shiny. Got it." Letting out a small sigh, he tucked the helmet under his arm and reluctantly turned to exit.

A little smile tugged at Kara's lips. She grabbed her supplies and made for the showers.

**********

Showered and feeling much better, Kara was back in quarters rummaging through her stuff for fresh clothes. Grumbling under her breath, she was cursing the very messy state of her locker. She rose and backed up two steps to plop down on her bunk just as Lee entered to return her now pristine and damned if it wasn't sparkling helmet.

After he placed it on the table, she thanked him then nodded toward her ransacked storage area. "Can you do anything to straighten that mess up?" When he raised an eyebrow at the odd request, Kara shrugged. "Hey, your organizational skills are better than mine." She added another stipulation as he turned toward her locker. "When you get to the clothes…throw some my way."

Getting a closer look at the inside of Kara's space, Lee turned back toward her. "Are you sure there's anything clean in there?"

Kara snorted. "Ha. Funny." Anchoring the towel, she moved back on the bunk giving him some space if he needed it.

She had a feeling he would.

Lee went to work…by taking everything out. He rifled through the rumpled clothing and gathered up the basics: socks, bra, panties, tanks and pants. He also shook a fatigue shirt, one that had the fewest wrinkles, and handed the whole lot over to Kara.

Then he really got down to business. He stowed what he figured were lesser used items out of the way while putting her personal belongings in obvious places so they'd be simple to find and access. His next task was to neatly sort and fold the casual clothing Kara would use for off-duty hours and place it within easy reach. After that, he set to hanging her uniforms in their proper place. Utilizing one of the hooks for her dress sash, Lee spied her picture of herself and Zak, with him standing off to the side. Lee smiled, tracing his finger over Zak and Kara, remembering life when it was happier.

Turning, he found Kara staring at him intently. "What?" He was surprised that she wasn't dressed yet, clad only in her bra and panties, sitting on the edge of her bunk.

Kara opened her mouth to speak, but closed it again. She was going to say she still missed Zak, but she didn't want to bring the ghost of his dead brother between them. Not now.

Instead she shrugged and lifted her leg to slide a sock over her foot. "Have you always been that meticulous?" A nice, safe topic since she didn't think her locker had ever been that neat…not even when she first boarded Galactica.

Lee snorted softly. "Apparently since birth." He grabbed the last item, her combat boots and stooped to place them on the bottom shelf. "Used to annoy my—" Lee forgot what he was going to say when he stood to find Kara inches away, pants pulled up but undone with her tanks draped over her shoulder as she peered into her locker. "What?" He was going to get a complex if she kept it up with the weird looks and sneaking up on him stuff.

Kara flicked her glance to him. "Nothing. It looks good." She tugged her shirts over her head. "Thanks, by the way." Kara tucked them in and fastened everything up. "So…that's two down…only eight more to go." Grinning coyly, she headed for the hatch, enjoying the smile he cracked as she exited.

She couldn't wait to call in the rest of her favors…especially if she was reading his reactions correctly. She was pretty sure she was.

**********

Two days later, Kara caught up with Lee as he carried a tray of food from the galley toward the mess. Falling into step with him, she walked along his side until he got settled then she plopped down across from him. He didn't even get a chance to take his first bite before she snagged the tray and slid it in front of herself.

At his questioning glance, she shrugged. "I'm hungry…and you still owe me some favors." She twirled his fork in the pile of noodles then pursed her lips to suck the long strand into her mouth.

Lee sat watching her, mesmerized by the sensuous display. Kara wasn't sure which made her hotter, the spicy noodles or the spark of interest in Lee's eyes. She ate three more mouthfuls of the pasta before she couldn't stand it anymore and switched to the ripe, sweet fruit in the dish next to the plate. It was blessedly juicy and cool.

Savoring the flavor, she chewed slowly then swallowed. "You know…I could use a drink. The noodles seem spicier than usual." She speared another piece of fruit and popped it into her mouth, talking while she chewed. "And this fruit won't last long. They never give you enough to go with the noodles." She held back a grin when Lee sighed and rose, ready to procure her requested beverage. "You should get yourself something while you're up."

Watching him leave, she felt a little bad for what she was putting him through. She was being a pain in the ass. But if he continued to be such a good sport, she had a feeling he'd be okay with her remaining list of favors.

She'd purposefully waited a bit to remind him of his obligation. One…it gave him time to wonder whether she'd even remember the bet. The alcohol had been flowing freely that night. Two…and the main reason for letting some time pass…it allowed her to plan logistics. And she'd planned carefully. Thought everything out, weighed the good versus the bad, pondered whether she was insane and decided she didn't care if she was or not.

She wasn't imagining Lee's response to the not so subtle teasing she'd been doing.

Her lips quirked upward when Lee reentered the mess carrying another tray of food along with two drinks. Using her foot, she pushed out the chair so he could sit back down.

Placing the tray on the table, Lee set a beverage in front of her. "Your drink…nice and cold." Seating himself, he reached for his fork then paused. "Is there, uh, anything else you require?" The smile in his eyes had Kara grinning back at him.

Picking up her glass, she answered him. "Nah…I'm good for now." Raising the rim to her lips, she took a long drink, swallowing several times while noting that Lee was staring again. It was time to set up the last of her favors.

Placing the drink back on the table, she grinned when Lee seemed to snap his attention back to his food.

"I'm going for a run later…wanna join me?" She knew he'd been running in the mornings, but he didn't have time earlier today.

With his mouth full, Lee nodded while he finished chewing. "Sure. Give me a couple of hours. I've got to finish the flight schedule." His fork paused midway to his mouth when she slurped in another forkful of noodles.

She might have to thank the galley crew for serving tonight's entrée. It was making it very easy to lay the groundwork for her future plans.

**********

They were both hot and sweaty after completing a double rotation around Galactica's main corridors. Kara was contemplating the riskiest part of her plan as they made their way to the showers. The head was usually pretty empty at this time of day and she hoped it held true.

They were going to need privacy for the rest of her 'favors'.

It seemed like luck might be on her side. As she and Lee entered there were only two pilots finishing up and packing for what looked like time off ship. Kara stripped off her tanks and tossed them in an empty locker before turning to seek out Lee.

His shirt was draped over his shoulder while he downed half the contents of a water bottle. Sensing her eyes on him, he held the bottle in her direction silently offering her the rest. Kara let her fingers stay on his longer than necessary when she took it. Then she tilted her head back to drain what was left.

Kara grinned when Lee appeared to be transfixed on her actions. "You know…I'm gonna start getting ideas if you keep doing that." Wiping her lips with the back of her hand, she tossed the bottle in the recycling bin.

Looking a little sheepish, Lee responded. "I would apologize if I didn't think I was doing exactly what you wanted." He slowly closed the short distance between them. "Am I wrong? Wanna fill me in on what's going on in that head of yours?"

Kara's smile was impish but sexy. "Noooo…you're not wrong." She leaned in close to Lee, pitching her voice low. "I've got my last six favors all picked out. I just needed to know if you'd be…" Her gaze dropped for a moment, the tip of her tongue wetting her top lip. "…uh, up for them."

Lee's held tilted back in understanding. "Ah…I see." He returned her bold perusal with his own. "I'm pretty sure I can be 'up' for anything." It was his turn to lean in close, lowering his head, his lips just a whisper away from hers. "What's the first favor, Kara?"

Caught up by his proximity, Kara had to think for a moment. "Ummm…" She blinked to clear her head. "Massage…" Her breath hitched and she had to clear her throat. "A massage would be really nice."

Lee smiled and stepped back. "A massage. Coming right up." Grabbing a towel, he draped it over a changing bench. "Your table awaits."

Kara smiled and stripped off her shorts and bra, then settled herself comfortably on the bench. She let out a long groan when Lee's hands began with a deep kneading of her muscles. It was sooooo good.

Either she was more tense than she thought, which was very possible…or Lee had magic in his fingertips because Kara felt like a boneless mass by the time he was finished. Whichever, Kara figured she could happily lay right where she was if it weren't for the other five favors.

Letting out a very contented sigh, Kara all but slid to the floor in a relaxed heap. Her skin was warm and tingly and her nerve endings hummed.

Usually it took a lot more flirting and foreplay to make her feel that way. "Gods…that was incredible. Who knew you had that particular talent?" From her vantage point she could tell Lee hadn't been unaffected either.

Lee didn't hide his reaction, but neither did he comment. Instead he shrugged and held out his hand to help her up, adding the other when she stumbled forward on unsteady feet.

Letting his hands linger on her shoulders, he replied softly. "That was fun…I'm very interested in favor number two." He skimmed his fingertips down her arms leaving a trail of gooseflesh in their wake.

Unable to suppress a shiver, Kara gave rein to the desire and let it unfurl, weaving its way through her system. She licked her bottom lip, dragging it between her teeth, using the gesture to keep herself from jumping him where he stood. Hopefully that would come later.

Blowing out a short breath, Kara's fingers grasped the waistband of her panties and inched them past her hips. "The second favor involves getting wet…" Keeping her gaze on his, she let the garment fall to the deck then turned toward the showers. "You coming?"

Lee hissed out a breath and followed, shedding his shorts on the way.

Kara already had the shower turned on, her head bent forward with the water sluicing over and through her hair. She held out a bottle of shampoo, trusting that Lee would take it. "Numbers two and three." Lifting her face, she rubbed the water from her eyes. "Wanna guess what they are?"

Lee eyed the shampoo. "Pretty obvious what the second one is." His eyebrow rose. "The third?"

Kara moved out from under the spray. "Those magic fingers and a deep scalp massage."

Lee didn't disappoint. He lathered up and rinsed her hair…twice. Then he proceeded to work his fingers over every inch of her head.

It was bliss.

Kara wasn't sure, but if she had to guess…this wasn't the first time Lee had done this kind of thing. When her brain wasn't melting with the sensations he was creating, she'd have to remember to ask. She was enjoying it so much she was caught by surprise when Lee gently lifted her chin.

"Can we move on to number four?"

Nodding, Kara turned the shower on to its highest level. "Four and five go together, too." She grabbed two washcloths and handed one to Lee. "You scrub mine and I'll do yours."

The quizzical look on his face had her grinning, and she answered the question before he could ask. "How is me scrubbing your back a favor for me?" Kara squirted some cleanser on the cloth then handed it to him. "Trust me, Lee. It just is."

Filling the palm of her hand with more soap, she got the cloth nice and frothy. She started on Lee's arms, while he did the same with hers. Moving down to his torso, Lee followed suit, mimicking her method of sensuously dragging the washcloth over his skin. Her nipples drew to sensitive peaks when the sudsy fabric slid over her breasts.

It was impossible not to see Lee's reaction. His penis was full and hard and it bumped against her as if seeking contact. Kara kept that in mind as she turned, presenting her back for Lee to wash. He began at the base of her neck, sliding the cloth over the skin of her shoulders then back to trail down her spine. It tickled, causing her to bend forward slightly bringing her ass cheeks into contact with his cock. It swelled more fully against her and a rush of need burned its way through her.

Stepping away, Kara grabbed the washcloth from Lee and walked behind him. She relished running her hands along the breadth of his shoulders, the slippery cloth moving with ease. She focused on the rest of his back next, smoothing the soapy suds down one side, up the other, and then down the center to the base of his spine.

She moved forward, her breasts pressing against his back as one hand moved to rest on his hip. The other continued over the other hip to grasp his erection, the sudsy cloth enabling her to work her hand back and forth with ease.

Lee sucked in a harsh breath and a shudder went through him as his head dropped forward and he braced a hand on the wall in front of him. Kara smiled when his stomach muscles clenched in anticipation when her other hand joined the first. He shuddered again and gasped at the increased stimulation.

A moan escaped as his hips bucked almost against their will. It didn't surprise Kara when Lee turned and lifted her, switching their positions and backed her against the wall. His hands cupped her chin and his mouth moved to hover just a breath away from hers.

"Number six, Kara." Lee's lips snagged hers quickly before moving to press kisses along her jaw, down her throat and back up again.

He slid a hand between her legs and groaned. She was hot and wet.

"Tell me what the sixth favor is."

Kara gasped as Lee inserted a finger inside her. She licked her lower lip, looked at him then leaned forward to whisper. "You…me…here…now."

It was all Lee needed to hear. His mouth crushed hers in a burning kiss while his hands grasped her hips pulling her flush against him. As good as it felt, Kara couldn't wait to have him inside her. Bracing her shoulders against the stall, she grabbed Lee's biceps, fingers digging in with purchase. She wrapped a leg around him and Lee did the rest, sliding his hands around to cup her ass, raising her up enough to slip easily inside until fully seated.

Kara was caught up in the feeling that they couldn't fit together any better. And then Lee moved, pulling almost all the way out only to plunge back in and she groaned…the friction was exquisite. Back and forth, slow then fast…it was too much and not enough all at the same time.

Her breath was coming out in short little gasps and she wanted to tell him how damn great it was but her mouth wouldn't form the words. Her mind couldn't focus on anything tangible. She decided to give it up and let her senses take over.

The sound of their bodies as they moved together, a frantic rhythm of skin hitting skin, thrummed in her ears. The smooth texture of Lee's shoulders contrasted with the roughness of his hair as her hands sought something, anything to hold onto. The heat between them released the tangy scent of soap that rose on the steamy mist surrounding them. The intense look in Lee's eyes sent a powerful wave of sensation coursing through her and Kara shattered, shuddering and moaning Lee's name.

His mouth closed over hers and with one final thrust, he followed, legs stiffening with his release then going weak from the exertion. Sliding them both to the deck, water still pouring over them, Lee collapsed with her on his lap. She huddled close, resting her forehead against his, while he reached up to switch the water off. Kara shivered against him, mainly from the aftershocks still working their way through her system, but also from the quickly cooling air.

Reaching up, she pulled down a towel and draped it over Lee's shoulders. She grabbed another one and did the same to hers. Not ready to move yet, but knowing they couldn't stay, Kara slowly made the effort to stand. Lee followed and by unspoken agreement they dried each other off. Kinda the perfect way to cap off the list of favors…something else for mutual benefit.

Kara trailed Lee back to the dressing area, trying to think of a way to let him know she was open to pursuing something more. She was halfway dressed when inspiration struck. Slipping her tanks over her head, she padded over to sit beside Lee on the bench.

Nudging his shoulder, she waited until he looked her way. "You gonna sit in on some triad later?"

Lee gave her a searching look before answering. "I wasn't going to…should I?"

Kara nodded. "I think so." Leaning in, she pulled him into a lingering kiss. "Word has it there's a really good chance you'll be the winner of ten favors if you do."

A slow smile spread across Lee's face before he caught her lips for a quick kiss. "In that case…count me in."

FIN


	14. Chapter 14

Title: Blur – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: December 2, 2008

Rating: R

Word Count: 713

Category: L/K AU

Warnings: None

Spoilers: Up through anything aired already

Disclaimers: Don't own these people. Just borrowing them for a little while. I promise to put them back when I'm finished. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Author's note: Day three of the 12 Days of Fic. Huge shout out to my brilliant beta ez_as_pi. She rocks.

Summary: A possible scenario (or missing scene) after The Dance between Lee and Kara. Kind of a stream of consciousness thing on Lee's part.

11 – The speed bag was nothing but a blur as Lee kept going at it, the thoughts in his head needed an outlet and the bag was the best recipient he could think of since he was afraid he'd hurt an actual person.

BLUR

The speed bag was nothing but a blur as Lee kept going at it, the thoughts in his head needed an outlet and the bag was the best recipient he could think of since he was afraid he'd hurt an actual person. He got like this sometimes…and didn't like it. Holding his emotions in check, burying them deep…that was what worked for him.

In a way, things had been so much easier when he could hold Kara at arm's length, shutting everything down and locking it up. Ignore the soul deep pain her betrayal had left him with and pretend she was nothing more than someone he had to work with now that she was back. Not that it worked out that way…she could be in a different room and still be in his face. And it pissed him off even when he knew it wasn't rational.

But after the bout with Kara in the ring, they were all coming to the surface and spilling over into everything he did. If he let it continue and go unchecked, he'd spin out of control. His anger had been an anchor and now that it was gone, he felt tetherless and it made him antsy and restless. Keyed up without an outlet…a powder keg waiting to explode.

Yep, after tearing each other apart, verbally and physically, complicated didn't even begin to describe how he felt…unless he threw in conflicted, confused and consciously aware…oh yeah, he was most definitely all of the above. Awake, asleep, it didn't matter. He could feel her presence seeping into his pores, getting under his skin, chipping away at his common sense. And that should bother him, right?

But it didn't.

He'd let her back in…and it felt right and wrong all at the same time. And the thing that had him tied up in knots was the fact that he welcomed it…her…Kara. And he really shouldn't. If he were smart, he'd gather up the scattered remnants of his defenses and walk away.

But he wasn't going to.

Because whatever they were to each other, wherever they ended up, or however they got there…she was a part of his life he couldn't let go. And the thing that chafed at him the most? He didn't know where she fit anymore.

They were both married…to other people…so how the hell was this supposed to work? Hell, could it work? How did he feel about any of it? For that matter, how did Kara?

So many questions…no easy answers.

But the biggest question of all? Did he want easy?

Lee didn't know…that's why he was abusing the speed bag, wasn't it? To figure out how to navigate the choppy sea of confusion? His hands kept punching, while his brain kept churning out more questions.

Did things have to be this difficult? Complicated? Always?

Nearing the end of his endurance, both mentally and physically, Lee still knew the moment Kara entered the gym. He didn't know she'd be showing up, but oddly, considering where his head had been, it figured she would. Giving the bag one last series of punches, he finally stilled the swinging ball with his taped up hands before turning to face her.

She looked anxious and wary, taut with tension and unsure whether she should stay or run. He offered a half smile in greeting, met her gaze head on and held his ground. He…they…were going to have to face it all sometime…and deal with it. Now was as good a time as any.

Kara took a deep breath, let it out slowly and the edginess seemed to drain away from her. Turning, she reached out and dogged the hatch. Then she straightened her shoulders, met his eyes and deliberately walked in his direction…she wasn't going to fight them anymore.

Lee didn't know where they were going, but he was tired of not having her in his life. Whatever happened, wherever they ended up didn't matter anymore. Lover or friend, she'd never be without him again.

Feeling that burden lifted, he met Kara in the center of the floor, raising his hand up to cup her face. He didn't know what the future held, but complicated or not, she would be in it.

And he could live with that.

FIN


	15. Chapter 15

Title: Wait – Epsilon Sentence Ficlet

Author: Monti

Date: December 3, 2008

Rating: M

Word Count: 1248 

Category: L/K AU

Warnings: None

Spoilers: None

Disclaimers: Don't own these people. Just borrowing them for a little while. I promise to put them back when I'm finished. Any and all mistakes are my own.

Author's note: Day four of the 12 Days of Fic. A huge shout out to my awesome beta ez_as_pi!

Summary: Kara loses a rare hand of triad and owes Lee. Hijinx ensue thanks to the other pilots.

12 – The one and only time Lee Adama gets lucky at cards and she ended up having to wait on him hand and foot for forty-eight hours.

WAIT

The one and only time Lee Adama gets lucky at cards and she ended up having to wait on him hand and foot for forty-eight hours.

And the worst part?

Lee didn't even have to come up with anything for her to do. Oh no. The other pilots had a list a mile long. Not to mention they were trying to live vicariously through Lee. Kara thought they were maybe enjoying her loss a little too much for their own good.

Gaeta started it by deciding she should serve Lee all his meals for the forty-eight hour period. Should have been simple, right? Except that Felix added a stipulation…she had to deliver the food wherever Lee happened to be.

For Racetrack, it was booze. Lots of it. Kara was pretty sure Margaret Edmundson drank at least half of what was poured for Lee. Then again, she would have done the same.

Kat's idea was surprisingly original…a shave with a warm towel to finish it off. Once Lee lost the sickly green pallor, it was actually a lot of fun.

Hardball suggested Kara do Lee's laundry. And she did…what there was of it. She steam pressed Lee's uniform, too…after Red Wing decided it was absolutely necessary.

Even Helo…the frakker…joined in on the fun. He thought it was only fair for Kara to do after action reports to help Lee get caught up on the back log. She barely made a dent, but Lee seemed to appreciate her help. Which was nice…but not quite the last on the long list of ideas.

Oh no…the best suggestion, by far, if you asked the pilots, was Hot Dog's. Of course her point of view differed…greatly. Hot Dog's idea of a perfect chore was for Kara to play maidservant to Lee before, during and after his next shower…like the ancestors used to have access to.

She put her foot down when someone tried to make it mandatory to have witnesses present. She also decided there was a special place in hell for Hot Dog. And as long as it wasn't anywhere near the spot she would occupy, Kara would happily watch him burn.

Standing outside the head, waiting on Lee to arrive for his post-CAP shower, Kara was thinking this whole thing was beyond a bad idea. On a good day you could cut the sexual tension between them with a knife. Gods damn Hot Dog for recognizing that and running with it.

She was all tense with anticipation for no reason. Nothing would happen between her and Lee, right? She shouldn't be this anxious over a shower, should she?

A small sigh escaped before Kara could stop it. She shouldn't be…and she knew it. She didn't want to frak things up with Lee…they were at a great place. If only she could convince her body that it was just a shower…things would be peachy. She felt like she was standing on a bunch of hot coals…jittery and jumpy.

Pacing back and forth only added to the feeling, but standing still was worse. It gave her brain too much time to conjure up images she didn't need to have in her head. Argh!

Turning to walk the short distance back across the corridor, she smacked directly into Lee, muttering a startled curse. "Frak, sorry about that." Backing away, she noticed he had his shower gear in hand. "'Bout time you showed." She didn't mean it to sound bitchy, but it did…even to her own ears.

Gods, she needed to get a grip.

Lee's quick smile of greeting faded to a questioning glance and Kara made a hasty apology. "Sorry." She spun around and entered the head, not relishing the idea of having an audience watching her come completely unglued.

Having no choice, Lee followed her in, dogging the hatch behind him. It took Kara a few moments to realize he wasn't undressing or doing anything to get ready for a shower. In fact, he hadn't moved at all, except to lean back, his shoulders braced against the bulkhead.

The bland look on his face only irritated her more. "What? Do I really have to undress you, too?" She took a step toward him, but stopped when Lee held up his hand.

********

Lee was waiting for something like this. Frankly, he was shocked it had taken this long to annoy Kara to the point of a meltdown.

Pushing away from the bulkhead, Lee spoke quietly. "First…you lasted a hell of a lot longer than I thought you would. I gave it maybe 24 hours before you'd decide to say frak it all and be done." He slowly advanced in her direction and she backed up, looking skittish, and bumped into the table behind her. "Second…no one, not even you, bothered to ask me what I wanted you to do for me." He stopped a few feet away from her and waited for her response.

Dammit he was right. She hadn't thought to ask if he wanted any of the crap she'd been doing. "Why didn't you say something?" She propped her butt on the table.

Lee shrugged and sat next to her. "Good for morale. Everyone was having so much fun…I didn't have the heart to stop it." He nudged her shoulder with his own. "Sorry about that."

Kara snorted. "Yeah, well, they _were_ enjoying themselves." At her expense, too. How often did that actually happen?

Lee turned toward her. "You don't have to do this, you know." He glanced at his watch. "Your 48 hours ended about 15 minutes ago."

Kara opened her mouth to correct him when it hit her. "You were late on purpose." He didn't deny it and Kara wasn't sure how she felt about that. She was kinda pissed, especially after working herself into a damn frenzy over the whole thing. "Why?" An unpleasant thought hit her. "Wait…you don't want the whole shower thing, do you?" As much as Kara hated to admit it, she was disappointed by the idea.

Lee answered honestly. "No." Realized that wasn't a good way to put it. "I mean yes," Gods, that was worse. "Frak…what I mean is having you as my personal shower assistant wouldn't be a bad thing." His mouth quirked up in a half smile. "As if." Rising, he turned toward his locker and yanked his tanks over his head. "But if you're gonna play that role, I'd rather it not be a payoff for a debt." Lowering his shorts, he turned to ask if she understood, but almost swallowed his tongue instead.

His head cocked sideways and he blinked…wondering if he was seeing things.

He wasn't.

Kara was completely naked. There was no mistake.

He felt like the air had been sucked out of the room and wondered if the deck was going to drop out from under him if he moved.

Testing the theory, he slowly headed in her direction. So far, so good.

Stopping inches away from her, he held her eyes. "You're sure?" He knew she understood what he was really asking. There would be a lot more than a shower happening from this point onward.

Kara smiled, nodding. "Yeah…I'm sure." And she really was. Lee's ploy of being late to give her an out sealed it for her. She didn't want whatever happened between them to be a payoff to a debt either.

And now it wasn't. They made the choice together.

Hot Dog might escape that special spot in hell after all.

FIN


End file.
